Yin without Yang
by fortheloveofdraco
Summary: When she gets a bracelet from Harry, she never thought it contained the good-side of Tom Riddle. He asks her to help him re-unite himself with his bad-side body. Seeing her chance to stop Voldemort, she travels back in time with an unexpected passenger only to find out nothing is at it seems ... Love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter World!**

**Author note: This is my second attempt on writing a decent fanfic. I hope I succeeded. This idea popped into my head and for my first fanfic I had a bit of a writer's block. So I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 1: McGonagall's Class**

'Attention class, attention please! Enough, how is this possible! You are 16 years old. One should think that you know better by know.' McGonagall yelled through the class.

'I can't believe it. Girls and boys going crazy because of some quidditch player coming to Hogwarts.' McGonagall thought.

This morning professor Dumbledore announced that James McKnight, a famous quidditch player, came to his old school Hogwarts to teach the players of our school tactics in quidditch. All the boys went crazy. Because he was one of the best quidditch players in the world. But McGonagall never thought all the girls would go crazy too.

'Today we are going to learn how to transfigure a toad into a rabbit. This is very difficult and asks a lot of concentration. So that is why you need your attention to do this and not chatting about some quidditch player.

'He is not some quidditch player, professor' Ron said 'he is one of the best quidditch players of the last century and he is going to teach us how to improve our tactics and manoeuvres.'

'Come on Ron, he is just some guy who can play some quidditch. Nothing to go crazy about.' Hermione said.

'That is so not true.' Lavender said even before Ron could say anything in reply 'he is one of the most handsome men in the world. Can you believe he is coming to see us! What am I going to wear?'

'Puff, all men and women going crazy because some guy with looks and skills comes over here.' Hermione sighed.

'Hermione you are no fun. You're only interested in books. You practically live in the library so excuse us if we have something else to be excited about except school related stuff. When was the last time you had some fun outside the library?' Ron said angrily.

'Shit,' Harry thought 'this is going to get down badly'

'Ron, what do you exactly mean by that? I have plenty of fun outside the library. Especially helping you with some homework you don't understand.' Hermione yelled at Ron.

'That is no fun, doing someone's homework! Don't you do anything that is not school related?' Ron yelled back.

'Well let's see' Hermione said 'I read the witch weakly. I think they have an excellent column about ... fashion'

'Okay I made that last part up but who cares! He is so insufferable at times. Like he has a life outside quidditch and some school.' Hermione thought.

'You read a girls magazine!' Ron said in surprise his eyes almost popping out of its sockets.

'You may not have noticed it but I am indeed a girl' Hermione said dryly.

'And I can be fun! What about I give a party for my birthday next week? Whole Gryffindor sixth year is invited and some of our friends like Luna. That's fun huh? As a matter of fact I've been thinking about it for a while now. So Ron, am I any fun now?' Hermione said angry ready to hit him if he said she wasn't.

Ron feeling that it wasn't going to end well for him if he didn't say she could be fun. 'But now she did make an effort, didn't she? Besides he would like a party.' he thought smiling.

'Why are you smiling?' Hermione said getting angrier by the second.

'Because I'm happy that you are going to make an effort. So you are officially fun according the Weasly standards. Those standards are very high you know, knowing that the Weasly brothers are MY brothers.' Ron said.

The Weasly twins were indeed very well known for their funny jokes.

Hermione smiled at him knowing that Ron thought highly of her fun making skills.

'Unbelievable!' Harry thought 'Ron just got out under Hermione's claws without as much as a scratch. How did he do that?'

It was true Harry and Ron truly loved Hermione, mind you love as in deep friendship love. But sometimes she could be too much of a bookworm and could get very feisty when you pointed that out.

'For crying out loud be silent. The first one who utters as much as a word will have two weeks detention with Filch.' McGonagall suddenly screamed through the class.

'Open up your books at page 103 and read it. You have five minutes' McGonagall said.

'So class, first it is very important that you get this right because it will be asked at your O.W.L. exam. Does anyone know why it is so difficult to perform this spell?' McGonagall asked.

Hermione put her hand quickly in the air.

'Yes, Miss Granger.'

'It is so difficult because you have to visualise every detail of the rabbit you want to create. Even the smallest error makes that your toad doesn't change completely. For example your rabbit could be still croaking like a toad' Hermione answered quickly.

'Very well, Miss Granger.'

A proud grin crossed Hermione's face.

'Now an example of how to perform the spell correctly.' McGonagall said. She swayed her wand and said '_Mutationes lepus'_ while pointing her wand at the toad. The toad instantly transfigured into a rabbit.

'Now class go ahead. You sway wand like this: first you write one in the air and followed quickly by an eight. Of course while saying '_Mutationes lepus'_ . Don't forget to picture every detail of the rabbit: the ears, nose, eyes, tale, feet ...' McGonagall said.

Hermione swayed her wand and thought of every detail of the rabbit. Luckily she had prepared this lesson as it was very important for her O.W.L.'s. She had thought of every detail the day before.

Her toad transfigured at the first try into a toad. 'I did it! My first try and I already transfigured it into a perfect snow white rabbit.' she thought excited almost jumping in her chair.

'Nicely done Miss Granger. 'McGonagall said.

But all of the sudden the rabbit barked like a toad.

The whole class began to laugh.

'Every detail, Miss Granger, even the sound of your rabbit. As you pointed so nicely out.' McGonagall said.

Hermione was very disappointed in herself. Harry seeing the look on her face said 'You can't have everything right from the first try. I mean look at Ron's toad. It has the head and legs of a rabbit. You did so much better.'

She saw Ron's toad happily jumping around in the class. Ron chasing it.

Hermione couldn't hold her laugh at the sight of the two. She instantly forgot her failure. Hermione transfigured her rabbit back and tried again. This time succeeding.

When class was over, Hermione walked with Ron and Harry through the corridor to their potions lesson. She was thinking about all the things she had to do in preparation of her birthday party. Hermione had to do a million things: sending invitations, making sure there was drank and food, the proper music and so on.

She sighed. 'What is it, Hermione?' Harry asked interested.

'Yeah 'Mione what is wrong? Don't tell me that you are still upset about the fact that you couldn't change the rabbit at the first try!' Ron said. 'I didn't even get any further than two legs and a head.' Ron laughing with himself.

The greatest part of the lesson Ron had indeed chased his toad and didn't get any further when he tried to transfigure the toad again.

'No, of course not. I was just thinking of all the things I have to do for the party I'm throwing. All the music, invitations etc. But I guess it will be worth it.' she smiled.

'Of course it will 'Mione! It will be a party where Hogwarts will be talking about for many years.' Ron said enthusiastically.

'And of course we can help you organise it.' Harry suggested.

'Thank you, guys.' Hermione said.

'That is what we are for huh Hermione' Ron said while clapping a bit too hard on Hermione's back.

'Sometimes I really think he forgets that I am a girl. Clapping on my back like I'm a guy.' Hermione thought 'but hey, they always help her when she was in trouble.'

In the evening she began to write the invitations together with Ron and Harry. All the Gryffindor sixth years were invited and some of the other years. Of course Luna was invited too and everyone of the DA.

Then they went to the kitchens and talked with the house-elves. Who were very happy to help them. Of course Hermione insisted to pay them. But they didn't want to hear of it.

'I'm definitely going to find a way to thank them or pay them.' Hermione thought.

Harry and Ron were going to take care of the music. Now the only thing Hermione still had to do was getting some drinks. Luckily Hogsmeade weekend was this weekend.

'So we probably have to smuggle some alcoholic drank into Hogwarts.' she thought. She didn't like that prospect but it was the only way to get drank into Hogwarts. According to Ron you couldn't give a party without alcohol. That was absolutely no fun! And she was going for the fun part. 'So' she thought 'maybe just a little bit. Not enough to make them drunk but just enough to get the party going.' She was fun and she was going to prove it!

That was her last thought before she swiftly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author note: I would like to thank you for the lovely review you're going to post or not. Thank you anyway. But I would like you to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/:** Chapter 1 was actually the prolouge. The story now continues; a month later and after the exams. So the birthday party has already happened. I hope you can follow on. If anything isn't clear just ask. I have the whole idea of this story worked out now so such accidents shouldn't  
happen anymore. I even know the end already, haha! I hope you like it and  
please read and review , no story favourites without a review!

Thoughts of Hermione are in italic!

A Happy New year! May all your wishes come true!

BETA: **Lily-Rhiannon,** she's incredible! And worked late on new year's eve. Thank you! She deserves your reviews!

**Chapter 2: The mirror of goodness  
**

Hermione stretched out her arms, and let out a happy sigh. The exams were finally over!

This evening there would be a grand dinner for the held for the whole student body. She was extremely looking forward to it, as it had been so long since their last feast. She loved the feeling of relief when her exams were finally over and she and the whole school were together and safe. Even the Slytherins.

This would be their last festivity, before they went off to look for the remaining five horcruxes. They still hadn't had any idea of where to find them; it was going to be a disaster if they didn't find some clues quickly! That's why they were going to stay at Hogwarts for a few days, to do some last minute searching in the library.

But she didn't want to think about it right now. Today was a day to celebrate!

But first things first, she was going to empty her trunk and put everything back in order. While putting everything back she found a little golden bracelet in her trunk still wrapped in some gift paper.

_'Oh, that's the bracelet Harry and Ron gave me for my birthday. I've been wondering where it went to. Time to put it on, it's a shame that I didn't wear it before.'_

It was a beautiful bracelet. Fine and white gold interlaced together making a knot in the middle . The knot formed a little eight. It was as beautifully made.

She stared at it for a while before she finished cleaning up her trunk. By the time she was fully dressed in a clean, crisp school uniform it was time to go to dinner.

She ran down the stairs of the Gryffindor tower; to meet up with Ron and Harry in the common room.

'Hey 'Mione! Ready to celebrate the end of our sixth year? I'm so happy this torture is finally over. I wouldn't have lasted for another day' Ron exclaimed.

'I'm as ready as ever.' I broad smile gracing her face.

'You're wearing the bracelet I gave you!' Harry noticed his lips curling up in a smile.

'I'm glad you've noticed. I love it!' Hermione said 'Now of we go or we will be late for the feast!'

They walked down to the corridors to the great hall and pushed open the great wooden doors. The hall was magnificent. Candles were floating in the air held together with ribbons. All the ribbons had the colours of the different houses. The walls were graced with tapestries with the different mascots of the four houses and the tables were as usual loaded with food. Each table graced with the  
different house colours.

They went to sit at their table. Hermione sat opposite to Harry and next to Ron. Dumbledore finished his speech about the end of the school year and wished everyone a good holiday.

Ron began to load his plate full with food. 'Dumbledore's speeches are getting less and less original.'

'What do you want the pr-' Hermione was interrupted by a high pitched voice 'Ronnekens, love. Why don't you come and sit with me?' Lavender shrieked.

Hermione's hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She once asked what Ron found so attractive about her. It was not like she would ever win the award of brains of the year. Maybe one of her less polite moments.

He answered 'I have a brainy friend; so I don't need a brainy girlfriend too. One is more than enough.'

She should have felt offended but she didn't. Ron thought that she was smart and that satisfied her need to feel recognised in her geniuses.

'Well, love we will have all night to sit together now. You can miss me those few more moments, can't you?' Ron teased.

Lavender broke into a rain of giggles.

_'Damn, she could be so annoyingly girly sometimes.'  
_

When dinner was over. They went back up to the Gryffindor tower and bid each other goodnight.

Hermione was exhausted from all of those exams. They were fun but a bit tiresome. She put her pyjamas on, and climbed into bed. It was cosy warm underneath her covers. She swiftly drifted off to deep sleep.

_She was running after Ron and Harry. They were getting closer and closer to the horcrux. She could feel it. They were almost there. She could taste it on the tip of her tounge._

_Suddenly the scenery changed. She was no longer running after Ron and disappeared and she called out there names. No answer came. Just the echo of her strained voice calling out her friends names in a distressed tone._

_She stood in a long corridor. She looked around and looked at herself in a mirror. She was  
only dressed in a white nightdress that looked to be in the style of the forty's. On her wrist the bracelet sparkled. Her hair fell down in elegant curls and was a few shades darker than it normally was._

_Now she looked at the corridor. It seemed so familiar, almost too familiar. She walked bare footed down the corridor._

_'Where am I?'_

_Her voice echoed through the corridor. All of the sudden her body stopped moving. She turned sideways._

_A voice not her own called out._

_'Open for me and show me the mirror of goodness'_

_'Open for me and show me the mirror of goodness'_

_'Open for me and show me the mirror of goodness'_

_'Yang'_

_It was the room of requirement she realised; as a door appeared in front of her. The door was carved beautifully and showed all the works of mercy._

_She wanted to reach for the handle of the door but she couldn't touch it. Her arm was too short. Even her fingertips couldn't reach it._

_Frustrated she began to stretch out further but the further she got the further away the door seemed. _

_DRIIIIIING  
_

The alarm woke her up. She sat straight up in her bed startled by the weird dream, or more like nightmare.

She washed and dressed herself in a daze. Still captured in the dream she had. It was like she was sleepwalking wide awake. She went to the great hall and sat on the breakfast table between Harry and Ron.

'Not for nothing Hermione, but you look terrible. Didn't you sleep well?' Ron asked. Hermione didn't react.

'Mione? Hermione to earth' Ron teased her poking his finger in her waist.

'Huh, stop that Ron. You know I don't like you doing that!' she said finally coming back to her senses.

'What did you say?'

'If you've slept well because frankly you look like hell.' Ron said.

'Well Thank You Ron, always the gentleman, aren't you?' Hermione teased him back.

'Well, I had this weird dream that I was in the corridor of the room of Requirement but I couldn't get in; because I couldn't reach the door.' She explained to him.

'I don't seem to get the dream out of my head. But we should better be off to the library. We have lots of work to do.' Hermione stated.

'What? I've only ate one full plate of bacon and eggs' Ron exclaimed 'and you haven't eaten at all!'

'Oh, yeah I've forgotten. Well, quickly then.' Hermione said.

After Ron ate two more plates loaded with bacon, eggs, muffins and croissants they went off to the library. They settled down at the far end of it. So nobody would hear what they were talking about. Not that anybody would be at the library after the exams. But better safe than sorry.

'Well, I've gathered some books that could help us finding everything out about horcruxes.' Hermione began.

She put all the books down on the desks. The boys were looking open-mouthed at it.

'Guys, not that I'm not excited about the fact that you are finally seeing the beauty of books but I think you can stop staring right now.' Hermione said.

'Hermione' Harry stammered 'your bracelet.'

She looked at it and she couldn't believe her eyes. There were words written on the bracelet. It looked like they were written in moulted gold, but the bracelet was ice cold. She took it quickly of and tossed it on the desk; saying 'What the hell?'

'Harry, where did you get that thing?' Hermione exclaimed.

'Well, I ... I' Harry stuttered

'I'd forgotten to buy you a present so I went to the room of Requirement and asked a present for you. That is what it gave me.'

Harry carefully picked it up and examined it.

'What does it say? Hermione asked her curiosity quickly overcoming her fear.

'Please, help me. I'm trapped inside. I mean no harm. Go to the room of Requirement and replay your dream' Harry spoke up.

The words instantly vanishing as he said them.

'What is that? What does it mean?' Hermione said her voice coming out as a whisper.

'I am the yang of a person. Please, help me. I can explain in the room of Requirement' Harry repeated the words that were written.

'The yang? What is that?' Ron asked.

'Ron, don't tell me you don't know what yin and yang means?' Hermione said a bit disappointed.

She went over to a bookshelf and took out a book about Chinese philosophy and opened it at a certain page.

'Yin and yang are opposites of each other that interact within a greater whole as in a dynamic system. Everything around us has both yin and yang aspects but either of them can manifest more in a particular object and this can change over time. It is symbolized by forms of Taijitu symbol for which it is best known.'

Hermione pointed her finger at a circle that consisted out of two colors black and white flowing over in each other with both a dot of the other colour in the middle.

She continued reading 'In the western culture yin and yang correspond to evil and good respectively.

Yin is under, cold, water, black, dark, hate and so on. While yang is above, warm, fire, white, light, love and so on. '

'So the bracelet contains love, fire and light?' Ron exclaimed.

'Basically, yes. Maybe we should see it more as a spirit of goodness' Hermione said remembering her weird dream. 'At least if it says the truth.'

'I am telling you the truth. I'm trustworthy.' Harry read.

'So what do you think? Should we check it out?' Harry asked.

_'He is always ready to get into some trouble, isn't he? It is like we attract it._'

'I don't think it is very wise to do so. We don't know what will happen.' Hermione reasoned.

'I mean only to show myself in a mirror. I cannot hurt you. I merely seek some help!' Harry read out loud.

'I don't think it could do any harm to check it out. We are with 3 and it is just a bracelet.' Harry said.

''Mione, I think Harry's right what can it do? The bracelet isn't even long enough to strangle us.' Ron laughed.

'Well, I guess I've lost the argument. Off we go then.' Hermione sighed.

As they arrived in front of the wall were the door of the room of Requirement should appear Ron asked 'What should we do now?'

'Didn't it say something about your dream, Hermione?' Harry asked.

Hermione squinted her eyebrows together thinking about what she had dreamed.

'Ah' she exclaimed ''Open for me and show me the mirror of goodness' a voice said in my dream.'

'Well, let's give it a try.' Harry began saying it three times. A door appeared in front of them. The exact same door as in her dream. The door with the works of mercy. But this time she could touch the handle of the door and pushed it open.

A light room revealed itself. They entered looking for any signs of danger. They saw none. Opposite of the door stood a tall mirror as big as the wall. Above it stood written in elegant letters.

**I show you goodness, and only that**

'What now, I don't see anything special except for a mirror' Ron said.

'Lay me in front of the mirror' Harry read out loud.

He did as he was told and took a step back.

A reflection of a person began to form. First the rough outlines appeared then it started to look like a black and white picture. Finally there were some colors in the reflection.

Neither Ron nor Hermione recognized the person. But all blood was drained from Harry's face and he looked like a ghost.

'That is, that is ...' Harry stuttered

'That is ...

Tom Riddle!'

**A/N:** Bit of a cliffy! Dank u voor het lezen and REVIEW please. Or I won't  
post the next chapter, haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** **Did you like the last chapter? Well now is the time to find out how everyone will react**

**Thanks for the five reviews I've got from ****Lily-Rhiannon, PenonPaperFingersonKeys, Ginny777 (twice!) and Kira-Hope****. Please Read and Review! I'm warning you I'm not posting another chapter before I've reached ten reviews! Don't try to find out if I'm joking cuz I'm not:p**

**And as always thanks to my lovely Beta: Lily-Rhiannon**

**CHAPTER 3: The Mansion **

'You mean Tom Riddle as in 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'' Ron stuttered.

'Yes, as in Voldemort.' Ron cringed when Harry said that. But Harry didn't seem to take notice as he was pulling out his wand.

'Guys, let's not overreact, and hear the man out.' Hermione tried to reason.

'You want to reason with Voldemort junior?' Ron exclaimed.

'I think you should listen to Hermione.' Tom answered smugly.

'We shouldn't do a thing you say.' Harry stated hotly.

'Come on, you Gryffindor's are supposed to be brave. You are not scared of me, aren't you? I'm good, you know.' Tom exclaimed, his face twisting into a mischievous smile, making Hermione blush.

That was the last drop, both boys exclaimed

'**Stupefy!'**

'**Petrificus Tortalis!' **

Pointing there wands at the mirror.

Both hexes bounced of the mirror. One hitting Hermione full frontal, before she could cast a shielding charm and the other successfully stunning Harry.

Ron stood perplexed looking at his unconscious friends, when suddenly heard hands clapping.

'Well done boys, only Gryffindor's could be that stupid. The mirror is protected.' Tom cheered.

Ron now totally lost control and transfigured an axe. He stormed to the mirror ready to shatter it into a million pieces. But as soon as he hit the mirror his axe bounced back, and hitting his head instead. Ron too was now knocked out.

Tom sighed and stretched his hand forward whispering a spell under his breath. Instantly the golden trio woke up. Ron rubbing the large bump on his head.

'Well Hermione, would you please control your pit bulls for me. Maybe you should put them on a leash.' Tom suggested.

'You son of a –'Ron began to curse his face flushed red in anger whilst a trickle of blood was steaming down his face. Harry's green eyes too flashed dangerously.

'Stop it, guys. That is enough!' Hermione shouted giving both men a death glare, even Voldemort junior couldn't escape her glare. They instantly obeyed. Hermione should never be contradicted in this state; if you wanted to keep your balls attached to your body.

'And you, Tom, how do you know my name?'

Even Voldemort junior was a bit intimidated by Hermione; and that said a lot.

'From Harry.' he stated 'He asked a gift for a girl named Hermione. She was smart, friendly, passionate, witty and caring. A good person. So I asked the Room of Requirement to give the bracelet that contained me.'

'Okay, and what do you want from us?' Harry asked irritated that for once, he couldn't control the situation.

'Actually, I don't want anything from you two.' Tom pointed his finger at Ron and Harry.

'Oh great, than why asking our help?' Ron exclaimed.

'I do need help- from Hermione.' Tom explained.

'And what makes you think she wants to help you.' Harry countered before Hermione could say a word.

'I dunno, maybe because I can stop my future self?' Tom said sarcastic.

Ron watched Tom Riddle open-mouthed unable to utter a word.

'And why would you want to do that?' Harry said suspiciously.

'Because I'm Tom Riddle's Yang.' Tom explained.

'Oh, great here we go again, Yang. How on earth can you be his _yang?_' Ron shouted.

'That is what I have been trying to explain since you've morons got in but you were too busy throwing hexes at me.' Tom Riddle said irritated.

'Well, we are ready to listen now.' Hermione spoke up, wanting to get this over and done with.

'You do know what yin and yang is, don't you?' Riddle asked as if they were a bunch of twelve year old students.

'Yeah yeah something about yin is bad and yang is good.' Ron was irritated that Riddle treated them as if they were stupid cows.

'You listened, Ron!' Hermione shouted excitedly grasping Ron in a tight hug, a proud grin on her face.

Riddle rolled his eyes at them. _What does she like about that stupid git?_

'Hermione, you can let me go now.' Ron said slightly embarrassed with the whole situation.

Hermione let go of Ron and Tom continued 'You should know that each person contains both yin and yang. They both give the person advice about a particular subject. Yin giving bad advice and Yang good one.

The person will then decide based on his personality to who he will listen.

You can see it as a person getting advice from an angel and a devil. Like you see it in those muggle cartoons. Do you understand this far?'

'Yeah, so you have a devil and angel inside each of us. I think we are smart enough to comprehend that.' Harry's sarcastic answer came.

'But what makes a person good then?' Hermione asked 'Does he have more good in him then?'

'No, the character of the person makes a person want to listen to his yin or yang. A person is not bad because he has more yin in him. But because he chooses to listen to his yin. While a good character is more appealed to listen to his yang. There is just as much yin as yang in a person. Do you comprehend?' Tom asked.

'So you can see it like a person who exits out of three parts: his character, his yin and his yang.' Hermione summarized.

'Exactly!' Tom exclaimed. Happy he made a good choice about picking his perfect girl for the task he needed her to do. She was indeed smart. _At least smarter than those two and they were definitely no girls. _

'But how is it possible you aren't in Tom Riddle's body?' Hermione asked curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

'That, my girl, is a long story.' Tom sighed.

'She is not _your_ girl!' Ron shouted pointing his wand again at Riddle.

'Oh Ron, quit it!' Hermione pulled Ron's arm down.

'If you want to I can show you. It will be like watching a muggle film.' Tom smiled at Hermione.

'Why not?' Hermione said._ Charming very charming, Tom. _ _I won't fall for your charms. I know better than that. Especially since Harry told me how manipulative you are. _

Tom disappeared and a scene emerged in the mirror.

Tom Riddle appeared in muggle clothes standing on a path that leaded to the entrance of a Manson. He was nicely clad in a black costume and a white shirt with a black tie. He had dark brown hair almost black and grey eyes like moulted silver. His pale skin gleamed in the evening summer sun.

He walked on the path towards the old muggle Mansion. The Mansion stood tall against the pale evening light. When he arrived at the heavy metal black gates, he could take a better look at the Mansion. It had two little towers which gave it a romantic atmosphere and a big beautiful carved wooden door. The garden around the house was carefully maintained. The Mansion transpired power and wealth. Tom took another deep breath and walked through the gate.

They heard the voice of Tom Riddle's yang. 'Tom was determined to visit his father and get to know the man. He was despaired for any family he could cherish and hoped he could find love with his father.'

Arriving at the big wooden doors, Tom rang the bell. It made a shrill sound that reached far into the Mansion. Tom waited patiently before anyone would appear at the doors, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He was after all going to meet his father for the very first time and he wanted to make a good impression.

The wooden door opened and a maiden appeared. 'How do you do, sir? How may I be of your service?' the maiden asked politely.

'I would like to speak to Mister Riddle if that is possible.' Tom said his voice slightly trembling of nervousness.

'Who may I announce?' she asked.

'His son.' Tom stated a proud grin appearing on his face.

'Come inside.' The woman said covering her surprise and closing the door behind Tom.

'You may wait here.' She went up the marble stairs.

Tom looked around in the hall. It had a white marble floor and big glass doors with beautiful stained glass windows in it. On the walls hung paintings of ancestors and landscapes. A beautiful white marble staircase run up to the first floor where it overflow into a corridor. From the corridor you could look down to the hall. Riddle turned around to take a look at the door to see what was carved into the wood.

Suddenly he heard something shoot through the air behind him and it stabbed through his shoulder. The point of the arrow ran all the way through and came out at the other side of his shoulder. The arrow stayed there. Tom cried out in pain and cursed loudly while turning around to see who attacked him in the back.

'You _filthy_ son of a whore!'

'You freak of nature!'

'Magical dirt! How dare you come here! It wasn't enough your mother cursed me and made me create you! I hate magic! And so I hate you! You can't trust anything that came out of that crazy bitch! I will not let you, magical freaks, trick me this time! This time I am prepared.'

'What ran you through is a poisoned magical arrow. I bought it to protect me from your kind.'

A raving Tom Riddle senior came walking down the stairs. A knife in his hands ready to stab his son with it.

Tom Riddle junior was totally shocked of what had just happened. He hadn't done anything wrong and still the man that was supposed to love him had just wounded him deadly. His left hand clinged to his wound in his right shoulder. He could cry at this moment that would be a first. He wanted so badly a family, someone who would love him. And this is what he gets. He sank down on his knees, his head hanging down in disappointment and defeat. He didn't even think to pull out his wand and protect himself. He was too stunned, hurt, disappointed and broken to care at all. When he saw a pair of feet in front of him, he looked up only to face the blazing hateful eyes of his father.

'Stand up you stupid coward! I always knew you were a bunch of weak magicians. Not even worth to walk this earth.' Riddle senior razed on.

Tom Riddle stood up slowly still clutching his wound. He was barely upright when a knife came towards him at top speed. Riddle junior quickly dodge away and was just in time to avoid the sharp blade.

But as Tom Riddle senior put so much force behind his swing, he couldn't stop.

He fall forward flat on his face and stayed still. Tom poked the man and took a step back but no reaction came. He took a step forward and turned the man around. He was met by the staring eyes of a dead man. Tom Riddle senior had fallen on his own knife and stabbed himself dead.

Tom stared dumbfounded at the man quickly realising he should get the hell out of there before anyone saw him. He kicked the door open and stumbled onto the path. He felt dizzy because of the blood loss and felt how his magic was leaving his body. He stumbled further down the path.

_If I don't find a solution I'm going to die. _

But his brain was already becoming foggy. He forced himself to think of ways to save his life. But found none. When he was past the gates he apparated back to orphanage right back into his room.

He fell down onto the bed blackness quickly overcoming him.

**A/N: Reaching 10 reviews or no next chapter and you will never find out if Tom Riddle survives!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Thanks a lot for the 5 reviews I gained with the last two chapters, it seems that you like the story :)**

**Special thanks to: LiveLoveWrite-93, yezed riddle-snape, Tears of Lament, Monnbeam, Natsori forevaX who all posted a review! It made me unbelievable happy.**

**My Beta and friend is the one and only Lily-Rhiannon! She's the best!**

**Thoughts are in **_**italic**_

**CHAPTER 4: Only Yin**

He felt his life seeping out of him. His heart ached. _How could this happen? I didn't deserve this? Why? What have I done wrong to be treated like this?_

He slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was blurred by unshed tears. He stretched out to sit up straighter and heard a loud thump. He looked down cautiously to see what made the noise. It was a big black leather bounded book titled: _The dark arts and its purposes._

He had bought it to learn that certain dark magical knowledge was not taught at Hogwarts. The book had fallen open on a certain page which was titled:_ M__ay your darkest wishes come true!_

_I could really use a wish right now! _

He picked the book up from the floor and began reading.

**You may wish anything you want. From money to love, from happiness to beauty ... Everything your heart has ever desired can be wished for. **

**It only has a small ****prise **** price. One small ****prise**** price for you****,**** and****,**** one for society. **

**To complete this spell, a life has to be sacrificed. The life has to be taken by you or by a blood relative. **

_Well that is no problem as my father has just taken his own life._

**The spell you have to cast is: **_**Yang**____**immolo**____**meam**____**nocti**____**et**____**vires**____**addito**____**pretio**____**dari**____**animae per**____**me**____**vel**____**consanguineus**__**. **__**Pro eo**____**velim**__** and the wish you make. **_

Tom's magic was quickly leaving his body, and he was barely holding on to life. He had no time to see what the second price was, hopefully it wasn't too bad. He just needed to get out of here alive. He made the rash decision to perform the incantation. He pulled out his wand and concentrated on all the magic he still had in him. He cried out the spell with his last breath before the darkness pulled him in a cold embrace.

For a long moment all he saw was darkness. He stretched out his arms and legs, but felt nothing. It was so cold and lonely that goose bumps had begun to rise all over his body.

_Where am I? _

He became scared that the spell had gone wrong, that it was too late, or that he was already dead. He tried to scream, demanding an answer from his surroundings. No noise came from his open mouth, he put everything he had into this scream, leaving him even more drained than before, perhaps it was too late.

A small dot of light appeared and became bigger until it surrounded him completely.

With a gasp he came back into his room still lying on his bed at the orphanage.

_It worked! It worked! Oh,I am good! I am so good! I did it!_

He could make a happy dance but thought better of it, as he was no simple teenage girl. And after seeing his dad die he felt not like it at all.

The scene in front began disappear and Tom's reflection appeared again.

'In his excitement he totally forgot to read the rest of the page from the book and never discovered the second price he had to pay.'

From that day on, Tom Riddle changed. He began to hate the muggle's he lived with. As he also began to hate love and friendship because, in the end they only stabbed you in the back. He didn't realise that he had lost his yang during the process of the spell. His yang was forever stuck in a bracelet that he inherited from his mother. So he could only get hateful and bad advice from his yin that still stayed in his body.' The yang of Tom Riddle told.

'That is how he became what he is today: Lord Voldemort.'

A silence kept hanging in the air as the trio assimilated the story that they were been told.

'So it is because of the loss of his yang that he turned into Voldemort?' Hermione asked unsure.

'Yes, indeed. He didn't know what right and wrong was anymore. As he had lost his yang.' Tom Riddle's Yang answered.

'And what is our place in all of this?' Harry asked.

'Well, it is actually Hermione's help that I need.' Tom's Yang and added irritated 'As I have told you two before.'

'But I would like her to go back in time and stop Tom from becoming Lord Voldemort by giving him his Yang back.' Riddle's Yang continued.

'But I thought you were locked in there forever? So you don't need Hermione! And how did you end up in the Room of requirement?' Ron spoke up irritated with the arrogant Yang.

'Well, there is a spell that will put me back in Tom's body but it is a really difficult one and asks a lot of magical talent. Seeing that Hermione here is more than a competent witch I would like her to do it. And definitely not some pit bull like you. Because if anything went wrong, I would be destroyed forever.'

'And as an answer to your second question. Tom Riddle himself has put me in the Room of Requirement for safekeeping as he thought no one knew of the secret room.' Tom Yang said briskly.

'How do you intend to go back in time?' Hermione asked.

'As I am on a different planar level, I can create a window in time. The window will reopen when your task is done' Tom's Yang stated.

'And that will be when I have transferred you back in Tom's body or when?' Hermione asked.

'No, you see, putting me back won't make sure Tom doesn't turn into Lord Voldemort. You will have to teach him how to respect and honour life and love again. Only then Voldemort can be stopped. And as soon as his heart has changed you can come back through the window.' Riddle's Yang explained.

'And are you sure that that is going to stop him from becoming You Know Who?' Hermione asked curiously.

'I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I will do anything in my power to make sure he will not. I will try to out beat his yin and make sure he follows my advice.' Tom's Yang told Hermione with a glint of determination in his eyes.

'Than I'll do it!' Hermione stated.

'What! Are you nuts? You are so not going back in time to try and fix this. It is way too dangerous, isn't it Harry?' Ron turned around for support.

But Harry stared at the ground avoiding eye contact.

'Harry?' Ron tried again.

'Come on, mate, are you with me?' Ron pushed his friend.

'Well, euhm Ron' Harry stammered 'I honestly think it might be a good opportunity to stop Voldemort on a complete different level. Of course we still should go after the horocruxes but at least we are fighting him on two fronts.'

'You can't be serious, mate!' Ron exclaimed 'What if 'Mione gets stuck there? Or Tom kills her?'

'That will certainty not happen.' Tom's Yang said in a smug voice as he knew he had totally different plans with Hermione that certainly didn't include Tom killing her.

'Ron, I'm willing to take the risk. It is the least I can do to stop Voldemort. You guys go chase after the Horcruxes while I'm gone and as soon as I am back I will help you out. At least if Voldemort still exists then.' Hermione tried to reason.

'Yes, you should certainty go after the Horcruxes because you never know.' Tom's Yang ushered.

'I thought your plan was curse proof according to you?' Ron said annoyed.

'Ron, I am going and that is the end of it!' Hermione shouted angrily glaring at Ron.

'Okay, now that is settled. Maybe we should go over the details of the arrangement?' Tom said in a smug voice winking at Hermione. A blush crept up her cheeks that she desperately tried to hide.

'I will bring you back to the year 1943 as Tom starts his seventh year then. He had lost me, his yang, for two years than. A few days before the new school year begins you will arrive. You will present yourself as a half-blood witch that was previously home schooled. You should have a letter with you that ask the school to take you into the student body and also a suitcase with clothes that are according to the fashion of that time. Then you ask permission of the school head to go to Diagon Alley to buy your books and school robes. Under no conditions they must know or suspect you are from the future. You are just an ordinary but brilliant student that attends Hogwarts for her last year of education. The reason why you are only now attending is that your mother was ill for 6 years and you helped her out. So you chose to be home schooled.' Tom's Yang dictated.

'Is everything clear?' Riddle's Yang asked.

'Yes of course, maybe we should ask the Room of Requirement for the necessary paperwork, clothes and trunk.' Hermione suggested.

Instantly a trunk full of clothes and a file with the necessary papers appeared. Hermione dug into the trunk and grasped a set of robes that she liked. After changing into her new old styled robes she said to Ron and Harry 'Well, I guess I will be of then. You make an excuse up for my disappearance. I don't think delay or over thinking will help much more. I made up my mind. It is the least I can do for the magic world.' She darted over to Harry and Ron and hugged them while saying goodbye.

Tom's Yang began the incantation that would open the window to another time. A door appeared in the wall next to the mirror.

'So, all you have to do now is walk through that door and don't forget to take me with you. I will give you the incantation for putting me back in Tom's body when the time is right.' Tom's Yang said.

Hermione picked up the bracelet a walked over to the door she opened it and took a last glimpse of her two best friend. She was halfway through the door when all of the sudden the door of the Room of Requirement opened and a voice drawled: 'Well Granger, Potter and Weasel, I would like to ... Hey where are you going, Granger?'

**A/N: Guess who is coming through that door?**

**The next update will probably be in a week but if anything changes you can find the new time on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I know I promised this on Saturday. But the exams took a hold on me and they wouldn't let go haha!**

**It seems the less I ask about reviews the more I get them, got the message without me saying anything, haha!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Lily-Rhiannon, Natsori ForevaX (again thank you!), darkxangelxreaderx, xSomeDelicateFlowerx, Monnbeam (again thank you!), LiveLoveWrite-93 (again thank you!) and RARRRRRR**

**My amazing Beta: Lily-Rhiannon who encourages me to keep on writing!**

**R&R!**

**CHAPTER 5: THE MISSION OF HERMIONE GREY**

'Well damn it, Granger. Stay here when I try to talk to you!' Draco angrily exclaimed.

Malfoy ran after Hermione, robes billowing behind him. The door which Hermione had just entered was closing, quickly Draco dived through only just making it, he could faintly hear Ron and Harry's angered yells directed towards him, as he had followed her. But he didn't care. He needed her to listen to him.

When Hermione suddenly stood still he almost bumped into her.

'Granger, why did you run away?' Malfoy asked.

'Malfoy?' Hermione exclaimed surprised 'What are you doing here?' She turned around to face him her brown eyes burning into his.

'What am I doing here? Well obviously following you to make sure you would hear to what I am going to say. So if you please would follow me?' Draco explained.

He turned around to face ... a tree. There was nothing there anymore, just an old oak. No door, no way out!

'Where is that door?' Malfoy yelled banging his fist into the wood of the tree. 'Granger, explain where is the door!'

'Malfoy it seems like you shouldn't always follow people without thinking first. You are currently in the forest in front of Hogwarts in the year 1943.' Hermione explained coolly.

'Are you kidding me? How can we possibly be in the year 1943?' Malfoy said angry his eyes flashing dangerously.

'The door you went through was actually a time window to the year 1943.' Hermoine said her patience for the spoiled prat running out.

'That can't be that does not exist! And why the hell are we here anyway? Just a bookworm trip or what?' Malfoy exclaimed.

'Well, apparently they do exist. I am not on a trip. I am on a mission. That is none of your business.' Hermione yelled back at him.

'What?' Malfoy smirked 'A mission to save the library of Hogwarts of dust?'

'No Malfoy and will you shut it. Explain to me what was so important that you had to come right after me.' Hermione retorted.

Instantly the smirk on Malfoy's face disappeared and was replaced by a blank face with haunted eyes.

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and said dryly 'I am waiting, Malfoy.'

'It's a rather long story.' Malfoy lied, his eyes getting more and more haunted by the second.

'I have time.' Hermione's simple answer was.

'I ... I wanted to' Malfoy stuttered 'explain why I did what I did.' He looked nervous around fidgeting with his left sleeve.

'Malfoy, that doesn't explain anything' Hermione stated her foot tapping impatiently.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and his eyes steeled, resolve bubbling on the surface. The haunted look was replaced by one of determination and he exclaimed 'I want to explain this!' He yanked his left sleeve up. A dark mark contrasted hard with his pale moonlike skin. A black skull was imprinted on his skin accompanied with a snake that ran true it.The absolute epitome of Voldemort.

Hermione could do nothing but stare at the mark. Her mind went blank and no words seem to come out of her mouth.

'That ... That i-i-is the' she stuttered. Her mind unable to form coherent sentences.

'Yes, it is the dark mark.' Draco stated looking more like his former self.

'I took the black mark because if I didn't Voldemort would come after my family. My mother and father, he would kill them and then he would kill me. It would have been a horrible and painful death. I couldn't let that happen. I had to choose between killing Dumbledore or get killed by Voldemort. I chose to kill Dumbledore. I thought it would be easy to kill him but killing is never easy. Luckily Snape showed up and did it for me. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't show up. I am not a killer, Hermione. That is what I wanted to tell you.' Draco rambled his eyes down casted and hiss head hanging low.

Hermione didn't know what came over her but she took a step closer to Malfoy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'It is okay, Malfoy. I know. It is okay. I forgive you and I am sure Dumbledore did too would have.'

Draco looked up. His eyes glistening with un-shed tears.

'Do you think he does? Can you really forgive me?' Draco said hope seeping through his words.

'Of course he does and I meant what I said. I do forgive you. If I were in your shoes I don't know if I would have done it any differently.' Hermione soothed him.

His voice broke when he said 'Are we really in 1943? Are we stuck here?'

'Yes, we are but we aren't stuck here. Once my mission is completed another door to our time will appear.' Hermione explained.

'And what is that mission?' Draco asked almost recovered from his emotional outburst.

'I don't think it is wise to tell you, Malfoy. It is a tricky mission and the less people know about it the better.' Hermione said.

'You don't trust me.' Draco stated.

'Trust needs time. But honestly it is for the benefit of the mission.' Hermione explained.

'Okay, so what are we going to do now?' Draco asked now fully recovered and his silver eyes looking tentatively at her.

'We are going to enrol in Hogwarts. We are going to present ourselves as cousins who were previously homeschooled because of the illness of my mom. I should probably transfigure my hair into silvery blond. Otherwise no one will believe our story.' Hermione said pointing her wand at her hair and muttering a spell under her breath. Her hair changed into the exact same colour as Malfoy's and fell down in loosely curls down her back instead of the bushy hair she had previously.

'Now, we only have to put your name on the application form and transfigure some of my clothes in boy's clothes.' Hermione stated.

'What! I am so not going to wear girls' clothes! Over my dead body!' Malfoy yelled at her.

'Gosh Malfoy, don't be such a girl.' Hermione pointed her wand at the clothes and they instantly transformed into boy's clothes. 'See you don't even see they were girls' clothes. Now go get changed. You look way to modern.'

'I am not going to get changed in front of you! Those clothes are of a terrible quality and they are not even from a famous brand.' Draco pouted.

'Don't be such a baby and put them on behind that old oak. I promise I won't look. As I even wanted too.' She said mumbling the last sentence. She turned around and waited till Malfoy was changed.

After what seemed like an eternity he came from behind the tree. 'I look like an idiot in those clothes. They are rubbish.'

'You look just fine.' Hermione assured. _He looks more than fine. _Where did that thought come from Hermione thought angrily. 'Now, let's get going. You know what to do?'

'Yeah, yeah I am the new boy in town. First time at Hogwarts with my cousin Hermione... What is our last name?' Malfoy asked.

'Grey; and we are half-bloods.' Hermione stated.

'What I am not going as a half-blood!' Malfoy yelled. 'You can go as one but I am not going being half filth. I am a pureblood and I will be going as one!'

'You can't they know every pure-blooded family in England. You have to go as a half-blood. It is only for now and here. But I will definitely be going as a half-blood so don't call me mudblood anymore or you will find some dead mice in your bed!' Hermione snorted.

'Okay, oh your highness, the half-blood princess!' Draco said bowing his head almost touching the ground.

Hermione couldn't help herself and let out a small giggle.

'Now of we go then.' Hermione smiled and Malfoy smiling back at her. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling she couldn't quiet put her finger on.

They walked towards the magnificent castle that stood tall against the morning sun. They arrived at the big, black and metallic gates of Hogwarts, when the gate began to speak to them.

'Who can I announce?' it said.

'Hermione Grey and Draco Grey' Hermione said in a clear voice. 'We have an appointment with headmaster Dippet.'

The doors of the gate swung open to reveal a path of old, white marble towards the entrance of Hogwarts. They walked down the path and were greeted by the caretaker at the end of it.

'Good morning, students. I will lead you towards the headmaster's office.' he spoke in fake politeness, a grin plastered on his face.

They followed him towards the office behind the gargoyle and were greeted by professor Dippit.

'Hello, my children. How are you? And what can I do for you?' Dippet said with a big smile on his face.

'Good morning, sir.' Malfoy said 'We are here to ask you if we can enrol in your school. It is after all one of the best schools in the world.'

Hermione was surprised it seemed that he had the man through in less than one second and new exactly what to say to him. _Huh, what a charmer!_

'We have our application forms with us and our results are also included. 'Malfoy went on and Hermione handed over the paperwork.

'Of course dears, this looks all fine. More than fine! You seem to be absolutely brilliant students. Especially you Hermione you could probably give Tom a run for his money.'

Hermione nodded in comprehension while Malfoy arched an elegant eyebrow towards her. Obviously aware that she knew who this Tom was.

'But don't fret Mister Grey your results are excellent too. At least better than the average student.'

Hermione knew that Malfoy was good but she never thought he was that good. He wouldn't have lied about his results, would he?

'Now, I don't know if you are aware of it but we have four houses in Hogwarts: Slytherin, Hupplepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.' Headmaster Dippet explained 'You will be sorted by the sorting hat.'

'We are aware of it, sir. I've read 'Hogwarts, a history'' Hermione said eager while Dippet took out the sorting hat.

'Sit down my boy' Dippet said to Malfoy who obeyed.

The hat nearly touched his head before the hat exclaimed 'SLYTHERIN!'

'Your turn, Miss Grey.' Dippet said while putting the hat on her head.

'_**Well, let's see a lot of courage indeed. Especially to come from another time, isn't it Miss Granger. Like the company you took with you? Mister Malfoy is rather sneaky I would say. But ah I see the reason of your visit. Hmm, it seems that you'll have to be more like Mister Malfoy if you want to complete your mission.' The sorting hat spoke inside her. **_

'_**Yes, please, it would really help me if you put me in Slytherin. I need to get close to Tom Riddle' Hermione thought back.**_

'_**Hmm, you are right dear. Well then the decision is made. 'The hat said in her mind.**_

'SLYTHERIN!'

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she held for all that time.

'Ha! Never thought you would end up being a little snake, cousin!' Malfoy teased her a smirk evident on his face and his silver eyes sparkling with merit

She couldn't help but stuck her tounge out at him, the little prat.

'Well, now all is settled. I will ask Tom to show you to the dorms of Slytherin.'

Professor Dippit swayed his wand and after a while they heard someone knock on the door.

'Come in!' Dippit yelled.

The door swung open to reveal a Tom Riddle.

**A/N: Yes he is BACK!**

**I don't know when the next update will be as I have still exams and I will go on vacation for a while so I guess 3 weeks sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

This is NOT another chapter! I need _your_ help!

But first of all I wanted to say that you almost made me cry last night. Only ONE review I've got for chapter 5. Was it that bad? *sniff sniff*

But I need your help with something I can't quiet seem to figure out myself.

Do you want Hermione together with DRACO MALFOY or TOM RIDDLE?

AND WHY?

Because I need a reason why she would choose either.

POST A REVIEW with YOUR opinion!

So push the review bottom below to help me.

THANK YOU!

Greets

Fortheloveofdraco


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! My vacation was awesome. But my exam results were bad, haven't been that bad in years. So give me some comfort with/in reviews please. Enjoy! Thanks to Lily for betaing!**_

_But I'm lost, and crushed, and cold  
and confused with no guiding light left inside_

You were my guiding light

_~'Guiding light' by Muse~_

There he stood before her. The one and only Tom Riddle. The man that would scare the living and the death soon. She realised she was one of the only things that stood between him and war.

He was clad in a dark trousers, a white crispy shirt with a dark grey woollen sweater and a dark cloak that nearly touched the ground. You could see that he is a fit guy as you could see his strong arms because he had rolled up his sleeves. His face was still the same as in the mirror but with only one difference. His eyes, they were cold as ice with no light inside them. No love, no compassion and no hope in them.

When Hermione looked in them her heart stopped. She was shocked by what she saw in them. They were as cold as a grave. She quickly looked away to Malfoy who was looking scrutinizing at Riddle. Like he was a puzzle he couldn't unravel. Then his face changed like he made a decision about the man in front of him. You couldn't call him a boy as his face looked like he lived a thousand years. She would have given a million galleons to know what decision Malfoy made as she couldn't read it of his face. Maybe how he reacted towards the man would help her unravel the riddle.

Suddenly Malfoy stepped forward.

'Draco Grey' Malfoy said stiffly 'pleased to meet you.' He stretched out his hand towards Riddle who shook it averting his grey eyes to meet the almost same grey of Draco Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy continued 'this is my cousin Hermione Grey'.

He gestured with his hand towards her and smiled politely at her. Then Tom did something Hermione never expected instead of shaking her hand he took it in his hand and brought it towards his mouth and placed a light kiss on it.

'Very nice to meet you' he said in a velvet voice and a seducing smile on his face. It was all a charade that much Hermione knew. As Harry had warned her before, he was a very charming but manipulative young man. But nevertheless she was after all a girl and could appreciate the gesture. But that was it.

'Now you are all introduced I would like to ask you Tom to escort Miss Grey and Mister Grey to the Slytherin dorms and install them in their proper room. After that I would like the three of you to come back to my office and floo to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies. Now of you go children.' Proffesor Dipped said breaking the awkward silence between the teenagers.

'Follow me then' Tom said straining his voice.

Of course Malfoy knew the way by heart but he could not let that see. But Hermione was happy to have a guide as she never been to the Slytherin dorms before.

They walked deeper and deeper into the castle, the awkward silence still stretching between them. Hermione couldn't quiet put her finger on the reason behind the tension that hung in the air. But shrugged the thought away.

They passed many paintings of different scenes: two children playing with a dog in the grass, a pub in London where people were drinking their beers and were singing merry songs and a mermaid combing her hair on a rock in the middle of the wild see.

She never saw those before.

'Good morning young girl! Would you like to have a drink? I made the butterbeer myself!' the bartender in the painting exclaimed to Hermione.

Tom answered before she could

'No, Edward, she is not interested in having your butterbeer. She would probably double over because of the amount of alcohol.'

Hermione's mouth hangs open in shock.

_Wow, bye bye charming young man when professors are gone. _

She knew it was all fake before. She would like to hit her head against the wall that she even appreciated the gesture.

The rest of the way towards the dungeons was uneventful. They arrived at the painting that guarded the Slytherin dungeons; it was one of a vampire.

She had long brown locks that fell down in soft curls on her back. Her eyes had a golden colour, her nose was fine and straight and her lips were a delicate pink. Her skin was as white as a pearl and glistened in the sun like she had a thousand diamonds imbedded in her skin.

'Good morning, Bella! How are you today? Still looking for your prince charming? It might be your lucky day as we have a new addition to our school body. Mister Grey, he is a fine young man I can assure you.' Tom teased and flashed a charming smile towards Bella.

Bella was lazily checking her nails and finally looked up to meet Tom's smiling face.

'The last time you said something like that. The guy had a face covered in acne. It was terrible. I want someone beautiful!' her high musical voice rang.

'I can assure you this is a fine specimen of mankind. He has long silvery blond hair, silver eyes, pale skin and is as fit as a lion. Tom Riddle laughed gesturing towards Malfoy.

Bella looked up at that and looked around and dropped her eyes on Malfoy. Her eyes went big as plates when she looked at him, surprise and appreciation written all over her face.

'Indeed, a fine specimen more than fine. He is gorgeous, Tom. Finally somebody who can compete with you after you turned me down. Look at that hair, it is just like Abraxas. But it is richer and fuller than his. Such an aristocratic nose and the lines of his face almost sculptured by an artist. I would love to take a look at that cute ass of him. What do you think, mister ...' Bella chirped.

'Mister Grey.' Tom answered in Malfoy's place and grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and turned him around. He grabbed the rim of Draco's cote and pulled them up to reveal his indeed cute ass.

Malfoy was too surprised by what Riddle did to react. But was not too stunned to react as soon as he was in this embarrassing position.

He turned around and grabbed Tom by his shoulder and turned him around and pulled his robes up to reveal his ass.

'Well Hermione, what do you think of this fine specimen?' Draco said his voice strained by suppressed anger.

Hermione couldn't utter a word and just blushed for the first time in her life.

'Well, 'Mione?' Draco said taunting using her nickname to shake her out daze.

'It is okay.' Hermione whispered.

Suddenly Tom turned around and pushed Draco hard towards the painting pinning him down with his arm on his throat and his wand on his throat. He looked more like Voldemort than ever such anger and hate was written on Riddle's face. He breathed heavenly and silver eyes were competing with other silver ones. Draco didn't look afraid at all. He just looked coolly back into those eyes. Like he was just having a pleasant conversation.

Hermione was just about to react when 'Boys, stop it!' Bella exclaimed 'You don't have to fight over me! I think you have both cute asses!'

Suddenly all anger disappeared out of Riddle's face and he began to laugh hardly. He took a step back and brushed Draco's robes and clapped him on the shoulder and said still laughing.

'Great act you pulled of Grey!'

And then whispered viscously 'But don't pull it twice because the next time you will have my wand stuck up in your _cute_ ass.'

'Forks, Bella. Let us in.' Tom smiled tears glistening in his eyes.

'Okay, cuties get in!' Bella giggled.

They entered the dorm and Tom let them towards their rooms. Their suitcases were already in place.

Hermione's room was big and she shared it with four other girls. They all had green velvet sheets and big wooden drawers. Even the curtains were green only the walls were white.

Soon after they entered they left again towards the headmaster's office. When they arrived there professor Dippet had everything arranged for their trip. The floo powder was standing on the mantelpiece above the fire. Tom grabbed some and screamed loudly 'Diagon Alley!' Draco and Hermione followed suit.

They arrived in the bar before Diagon Alley. Tom had already pulled his wand out and was ticking certain stones on the wall.

'I am sorry but I have to go to the bathroom. Do you think you could wait for me for a minute?' Hermione asked Tom.

'Okay make it quick if you aren't back in two minutes I come and get you. I don't have all day!' Tom grumbled.

Hermione hurried to the toilet and locked the door behind her. The thing was she didn't need to go to the bathroom but she thought it was the ideal time to take her plan in action and give Tom's soul back.

She stayed into the toilet for about three minutes when she heard Tom banging on the door and screaming 'Would you get of it now?'

'I can't open the door!' she yelled back.

'Alohorma' Tom whispered and stormed the bathroom in.

'Well can't even unlock a simple door! Are you dumb or what?'Tom Riddle yelled in her ear his eyes flashing dangerously and turned around walking out of the bathroom.

_This is it. This is the moment. I should stun him now. I will never get him alone and his back turned towards me again. If I don't do it know maybe he will kill me next time because he looked murderously just a moment ago._

But he was already turning around. It was like he turned in slow motion while her wand trembled in her clenched fingers. It was now or never...

'Miss Grey ...'

_**A/N: guess to which book I referred in the story in a review!**_

_**What is going to happen next do you think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There is a poll on my profile where you can say with whom hermione should end up with Tom or Draco. I hope you enjoy and thanks to my second beta LiveLoveWrite-93. 45 reviews!**

**So Read and Review I want to reach 50 reviews!**

**I can't help feeling... **

**We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)... **

**Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Your had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... and soul in your hand (Never had met me)**

**And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)**

**~Adele-Rolling in the deep**

_Now!_ Tom's eyes were averted away from her. I need to do it now!

'Stupefy' she whispered. A flash of dark blue light came flaming out of her wand towards Tom's still turned back. It hit him square in the back. He didn't even make a sound when it hit him. She quickly ran towards him to catch him before he fell onto the cold stone ground.

He was dangerously close to the floor when she held him in her arms. He was heavier than she thought.

_Damn it! He weighs a ton._ Which wouldn't be a really big surprise as he was a head taller than her. She dragged him over the ground towards the toilet and sat him down on it. Then she looked at the bracelet. _Oh, please come on! Come back alive! I need your help. I don't know the spell I have to perform. I can't do this alone!_

Suddenly the bracelet came back alive.

'You called me, mistress' the mocking words were imbedded in the bracelet.

_Yes, I have him stunned in the toilet. What is the spell I have to perform_

'Well Hermione the spell you need to perform is: redde quod perierat, redde quod bonum volo habere culpam aucta!'

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it towards the still form of the boy who would once become Voldemort. It might be her only chance to stop him from becoming so. She said 'redde quod perierat, redde quod bonum volo habere culpam aucta' in a clear voice that echoed throughout the bathroom.

A strange golden wire came out of her wand and the bracelet detached itself from her wrist and floated in the air. The golden wire encircled the bracelet and a pure white light took the place in of the bracelet. Hermione had to cover her eyes or she would have been blinded by the bright light.

The bracelet and the light floated towards Tom Riddle. The bright white light engulfed him and it was almost as if Tom became an angel of the Lord. When suddenly all light disappeared and the bracelet fell to the ground. Hermione bent down to pick up the bracelet and talked to it

'Are you still there?'

No answer came.

'Hello, your mistress is calling!' she tried again without success.

She assumed the transfer went good. She putted the bracelet safely away in her pocket and levitated Tom to the place where she stunned him. She obliviated him quickly so he wouldn't remember the attack.

When all of the sudden the bracelet began to shine like the hot white light she saw before and certain words were shining like fire in it.

'Hermione! I am still here. I couldn't stay in him. His heart is to black, to far gone!' the words glowed red in the bracelet.

'What do you mean he is to far gone?' Hermione said in a high pitched voice panic dripping through it.

'There was to much darkness in his heart! You have to teach him how to care and love before I can go back. Only when there is a little bit of care, love or friendship in his heart I can go back. You have to teach him, Hermione. He is far more gone then I had hoped!' the bracelet answered her.

'How do you want me to do that? _Give him some books on love?_ I can't possibly turn him. He is a lonely and bitter figure.' Hermione said 'Wait, maybe that is it if he isn't lonely he will be more open to love and friendship.'

'Hermione, Why are you looking at your bracelet like it is going to spring some wings?' Tom interrupted her thoughts. The spell must have worn off. She quickly looked away from the bracelet and put her hand behind her back.

'Nothing, I was just thinking about cleaning it.' Hermione lied easily.

'Well, we have more important things to do than stare at a bracelet. We have a whole lot of shopping to do.' Tom's annoyed voice came. 'Will you come now?'

'Yes, of course. Don't be such an ass. Or should I say cute ass?' Hermione's witty retort came.

'Very clever, Grey! Your family is one hilarious bunch of boneheads who think they are probably way better than the rest.' Tom's reply came his cold grey eyes locking with hers. A small shiver ran down her spine at the hate and coldness in his eyes.

But she didn't back down 'And why would that be? We just don't like people making fun of us. We stick together. We have each other's back. I bet you are just jealous of us!'

Hermione screamed at out her eyes now flashing dangerously at him. She would not back down. She would let him see she was some stupid girl who cared more about whether her bracelet was clean or not. Tom's eyes went big as plates at her retort but that was just for a fraction of a second. It was faster gone then she could blink with her eyes. His face became back the cold mask it was before.

'I am not jealous!' he whispered in her ear 'I think it is ridiculous to depend on others. It is a weakness.'

'You are wrong, Riddle. It isn't a weakness it is a strength. It will help you to give the best of yourself to the world.' Hermione countered.

'That is absolute rubbish! When you are alone you stand strong.' Tom's determined voice came.

'No, Tom, you are just afraid to end up alone and abandoned. You are scared that people will leave you like your parents did.' Hermione whispered inches away from his face 'But you are wrong, Tom, you are! I will show you, teach you.'

'Guys as much as I hate to interrupt this intimate moment. We have to go. We have to be back on time for dinner.' Draco suddenly came out of nowhere. But the two of them just kept on staring viscously at each other. Their eyes battling a silent war about who was right and who was wrong.

Draco having enough of their staring contest swayed his hand between their faces and said 'Guys, I mean it! We have only an hour to get all our stuff.'

'Yeah, shut up cute ass!' Hermione's reply came.

'Oh 'Mione you should have told me you like my ass. I would have worn my nicest pair of pants. Oh wait, they are still at ... home.' Draco mocked.

'Forget it, Grey. Let's go.' Tom suddenly interrupted their banter.

They went to Diagon alley and shopped for all their supply's for school which was a whole lot. But then Malfoy wanted to go shopping for clothes as he was not wearing the clothes Hermione transfigured. But of course Tom didn't know that.

'Now I would like to go shopping for some clothes.' Draco stated.

'Are you nuts!' Hermione screeched 'we have more than enough clothes with us.'

'No you have more than enough clothes. I can have the leftovers.' Draco whined.

'Okay then but you have one quarter of an hour and then it is over!' Hermione stated.

Tom showed them the trendiest shop for clothes in town 'Terny and Oinin'. They entered the shop while a little bell announced their presence. Immediately a woman with dark brown hair, a pointed nose and thin lips came running towards them.

'How may I help you?' she said her head bowed in greeting.

'I would like to have two pair of denims, three crispy shirts where two will have long sleeves and one short sleeves, three pullovers, seven underwear's, seven pair of socks and two ties.' Draco stated. 'With a lot of green and silver in it.'

The woman bristled away her robes billowing behind her while they walked over to the fitting rooms. Hermione and Tom sat down on the benches standing next to the fitting rooms waiting for Draco. The woman came quickly back levitating a stack of clothes and put it down on a table next to the fitting room. Draco quickly grabbed a trouser, a crispy white shirt and a gray woolen pullover and disappeared into the fitting room.

He came back wearing them. Hermione couldn't help herself but she had to admit he looked gorgeous in those clothes like a male model. When he pulled his pullover off to change into another his white crispy shirt crept up and some white skin and muscles moving underneath it appeared. Again Hermione's eyes had a life on their own and danced towards the smooth skin.

When suddenly a voice whispered in her ears 'Like what you are seeing?' She was so startled by Tom's voice she almost jumped out of her seat. She looked at Tom in shock and couldn't help but cast her eyes down after a few seconds and blush.

Draco obvious to what just happened asked 'And what do you think of it?'

Hermione looked up her face still as red as a beet. She said in annoyed tone 'Honestly Draco, it is just fine! Just buy them already and go.' And rushed him towards the door.

After they bought the stuff they went back to Hogwarts and were just in time for dinner.

As they said down at the Slytherin table Hermione asked Tom 'So tell us something about yourself? Where did you grow up?' Hermione was trying to crack his shell but it wasn't as easy as it seemed as he answered 'None of your business.'

'Oh come on Riddle, she just asked a polite question like they do to understand people who don't really know each other but would like to know more.' Draco intervened saving Hermione from Tom's wrath.

'Who says I want to be your friend?' Tom retorted.

'Who says we want to be friends with an ass, even if it is cute one like yours? Hermione just tried to be nice.' Draco answered hotly.'You have no right to act like you do.'

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Draco was defending her!

'I do as I please Grey.' Tom answered flatly.

'Oh, You do not! That is not the way you talk to my cousin!' Draco screamed leaning over the table towards Tom.

Hermione put her hand on his and said 'It is okay, Draco. If he doesn't want to then it is okay.' She was trying desperately to control the situation.

'No, it is not okay Hermione! The bastard should answer the damn question!' Draco shouted and jumped up from his seat his chair tumbling to the ground. 'Say something, you asshole!'

But Tom just sat still in his seat looking blankly at Draco.

But Draco's patience ran out and he grabbed his cup of pumpkin juice and threw it at Tom.

Now Tom reacted. He jumped up from his seat his wand drawn.

**A/N: Draco is so dead! Please push the bottom below. Your reviews are like honey**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A friend of mine made a banner for this story. Thank you very much Bernd! Take a look at it**

**img232(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img232/2330/yinwithoutyang(dot)jpg**** and please tell me when you use it**

**Thanks to my second beta LiveLoveWrite-93 she is amazing!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 8:**** The Duel**

'You! ... I warned you Grey!' Tom hissed to Draco.

'What are you doing?' Hermione whispered in Draco's ear 'You don't have to defend my honor or something?'

Draco whispered back with a venomous undertone that was so low you almost couldn't hear it: 'Mudblood, do you really think I am defending your honor? He is an arrogant bastard and he needs to learn a lesson! I am sick of him treating me like some common idiot while I am a pureblooded, smart and high-society wizard.'

'Malfoy, mudblood! Really are you falling that low again?' Hermione whispered back in a tone that mirrored Draco's.

But Draco just simply turned away and looked at Tom Riddle expectantly. But as Riddle just stood there trying to contain his anger and clutching his wand like it was his very own lifeline. His eyes were narrowed and if looks could kill Draco would have died a very painful and long dead.

As Malfoy's patience was running out he said in a mocking tone 'Well, Riddle what are you going to do? Point your wand at me all day? And do nothing?'

Hermione looked anxious towards Tom Riddle, the future's most feared dark lord of all time. If Draco would have known he was challenging the dark lord he probably wouldn't do it.

'Do not challenge me. You will not like the outcome of your challenge.' Riddle said in a grave tone.

'I do not fear you, Tom.' Draco's simple reply came.

Hermione wondered where Malfoy got the guts from because the look in Riddle's eyes was murderous. She knew very well that he was capable of murder.

'You asked for it Grey! I challenge you to a wizarding duel!' Tom's voice echoed throughout the great hall. Hermione grasped and held her breath. This could not be happening. Draco did not just make Voldemort challenge him! He was going to die unless she prevented this ridiculous test of testosterone!

'Hello, guys, don't you think this is a bit too far stretched? I mean it is a bit silly to fight over a simple answer. Can't you just shake hands and forget about it?' Hermione tried to reason.

But both men just kept on staring at each other challenging the other one to step down.

'Draco Grey!' Hermione used her death glare at him the one neither Harry nor Ron ever tried to deny. But Draco didn't even look at her. He just kept on glaring daggers at Riddle. So she tried to convince Riddle of forbidding this ridiculous plan.

'Riddle, please, it is just ridiculous to fight over something as stupid as an answer. 'she pleaded. But no answer came so she tried again to use her death glare: 'Tom Riddle, stop this right now!' she yelled. He merely looked at her in amusement and smirked. For the first time she saw a twinkle in his eyes and she would have sworn he winked at her but the moment was too quickly over.

'Well Grey, what will it be? Do you have the balls to fight me honorably?' Tom asked his lips curling into a mischievous smile.

'Of course, I have the balls to fight you. You can pick yours up when the fight is over.' Draco answered smoothly.

'Then choose your secondant.' Tom said his eyes twinkling in mirth.

Draco turned to Hermione. 'Will you be my secondant?' Draco asked extremely nice his eyes pleading.

'You want me to fight Riddle if you all of the sudden lose your balls on the way to the duel platform?' Hermione asked dumbfounded. 'We both know you are not the hero on that area. You almost peed in your pants when I hit you in third year.' She whispered in his ear.

'Miss Grey I am glad to inform you that a lot has changed since I ended sixth year. My father wanted me to be prepared, to duel like no other and to conquer every enemy that came on my way. So he hired the best duelist in the world to teach me every possible dueling technique and spells. Hermione, I am more than qualified to take this piece of dirt on.' Draco informed her, a proud grin plastered on his face.

To say that Hermione was in shock was an understatement. She never expected that Malfoy would be as smart as hiring a professional duelist. Maybe he had a chance at defeating the future dark lord and that would teach Riddle a lesson.

'I accept to be you secondant through losing games and hard times.' Hermione said the official sentence.

'Who will be your secondant? I don't see anyone of our age around here and you know according to the rules of dueling he or she should be of your own age.' Draco stated, a teasing grin now spreading across his face.

All of the sudden the doors of the great hall swung open and a tall, thin figure with striking blond sliver hear came striding towards us. He wore a black set of robes with the Slytherin crest on it.

He walked toward Tom Riddle and stood still before the man. They just looked at one another with a blank face till all of the sudden they began to smile at each other but not yet laughing. The blond one bowed and Riddle just nodded.

It was a strange exchange like a servant was bowing to his master. Hermione realized what this meant. Her heart began beating violently in her chest and her eyes went wide in fear. 'He must already be Lord Voldemort to some people or at least the leader of their group. The bracelet was right he was far more gone than she had ever imagined.' Hermione's thoughts screamed in her head. Her palms became sweaty and all of the sudden she feared even more for Draco. Maybe he was closer to dead then she had ever imagined. She pushed the thoughts away and tried to focus on the scene that was unraveling before her.

'Abraxas Malfoy good to see you.' Tom Riddle said. Hermione heard Draco suck in a breath and he looked a lot paler then he normally was as if that was even possible. The man that stood before them was Draco's grandfather Hermione realized.

She looked closer trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face. At least he had the same striking color of blond silver hear and as far as she could tell he had the same nose as Draco. But she couldn't see more of his face as he was turned towards Riddle.

'I have a little issue' Tom continued 'this lad would like to duel me and it seems like he is serious about it too. So would you be so kind as to be my secondant, Abraxas?'

'Of course, Riddle. It would be my pleasure. I knew it would be worth to come back earlier to Hogwarts.' Abraxas smiled 'And who may this unfortunate lad be?'

'This is Draco Grey. He accepted my challenge to duel.' Tom said while gesturing towards Draco.

Finally the man turned around to see Draco. Hermione heard Draco gulp. It was as if Draco was looking into a mirror. Abraxas looked almost exactly like him: the same nose, the same lips, the same high cheekbones and the color of hair. The only differences between them was that Draco was slightly taller than Abraxas, he had is hair longer than Draco and slicked back while Draco's was shorter and fell loosely in front of his eyes but the biggest differences were the color in eyes. While Draco's were molted silver, Abraxas's were a deep dark brown.

'Now, it is almost as if I look in a mirror' Abraxas stated 'if I didn't know any better I would think you were a Malfoy. But that thought is of course ridiculous.'

Draco could merely nod. It seemed that he was frozen in place so Hermione pushed him with her elbow in his side willing him to come out of his dumbfounded state.

'Shall we begin?' Tom Riddle asked.

'Of course we shall.' Draco said in a hoarse voice.

'I suggest we put the tables aside and transfigure a platform.' Tom said in a matter of fact way.

They began to levitating the benches and tables aside and Tom transfigured one table into a big platform. Both men went to stand on one place of the platform opposite of each other. Hermione followed Draco towards his side.

'Are you okay?' she asked. 'It must be quite a shock to see your grandfather this young.'

' Am I okay? I just saw the man I never knew because he died of dragon pox at a young age and you ask me if I am okay! Is that the best you can do? ... I am sorry I shouldn't take this out on you.' Draco said.

'It's okay I understand' Hermione said in return. They arrived at their side of the platform and walked together to the middle meeting the two other men who were already standing there.

'I suggest that Hermione and Abraxas are the judges in this game. We will continue to First Drable.' Tom stated. First Drable is the first person that is looses blood because of injury.

'That is fair with me. No Unforgivable curses are used that is my first tible.' Draco said.

A tible is a request that one party can ask from the other.

'I accept your tible. My first tible is no immobilization and then injure your opponent.' Tom stated.

'I accept your tible.' Draco said.

Both Hermione and Abraxas moved towards the seats that were for the judges. Tom and Draco bowed towards each other their wand positioned in front of their face.

They began to circle around each other like they were testing the grounds waiting for the first person to strike. After two circles of dancing around each other Tom fired the first curse towards Draco who successfully blocked it with his wand. Instead of looking disappointed Tom merely smiled. They kept on circling around each other like two lions fighting for the same prey. They were still testing the grounds.

Suddenly Draco fired a curse towards Tom's legs but Tom caught it with his wand just in time and fired it straight back towards Draco who was prepared for this and easily caught it.

Now Tom looked a bit frustrated but still had a small smile on his face while Draco's face was one of enormous concentration. Tom seemed to have enough of them dancing around each other and began to fire curse after curse!

'papulae! frangere brachium! Ignis! cat transformat ab! Sanguine!'

The first curse hit Draco full in his face and immediately he was covered in pimples. But by the time the second curse came by he was recovered and send that back towards Tom. It missed Tom by an inch.

The third curse was a particularly nasty one because when he tried to dodge it, it hit the ground and the ground ignited flames. With a quick aqua curse the problem was solved. He blocked the fourth curse and send it back flying towards Tom who caught it with his wand just in time. But the last curse was one that was particularly nasty as it was a curse to withdraw blood and that would mean Tom won the duel.

But Draco was prepared and quickly blocked the curse. Now it was his turn to return the salvo Tom gave him.

He raised his wand and said 'Ignis! Cultri! Salve! Imber! Sanguine!'

Tom easily blocked the curses he threw at him or just transfigured an umbrella against the rain. It was as if he was mocking Draco.

While he was laughing Tom all of the sudden screamed Sanguine!

It was as if the curse was flying towards Draco in slow motion.

'Is he going to be able to catch the curse or not? Is this duel over or not?' Hermione thought.

**A/N: OMG what is going to happen to Draco? Will he lose? Review to find out!**

**You get a chocolate covered Tom Riddle in his sexiest outfit from me**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the 8 reviews I've got for last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank to my beta LiveLoveWrite-93!**

**I struggled with this chapter but I hope you like it****.**

**R&R!**

**CHAPTER 8: THE DUEL PART 2**

Draco saw the curse that could be the end of their duel flying towards him. But he caught it right on time with a quick flick of his wand. He teased Tom by smiling at him in that confident way of his. This angred Tom. He couldn't have someone laughing or even teasing him for his failure. Suddenly the air became thicker, the candles in the air were blown out by a sudden gush of air that swooped throughout the great hall and dark clouds formed itself in the high sky.

The look on Tom's handsome face resembled to one of pure anger and rage. He was so close to becoming Voldemort that Hermione felt chills rolling down her spine. If Draco pushed him a little further she was sure he would explode or become Lord Voldemort.

But Draco stood there unmoved by what just happened and kept on smiling like a fool who just won a galleon. He just spread his legs, bent his knees a little and held his wand in front of him ready to catch any curses that were thrown at him. This seemed to anger the future dark lord even more and he raised his wand and began to throw curses at Draco without even speaking a word.

Different colours of spells came flying out of both of their wands but none of them hit home. It began to rain and a thunder raised through the great hall. Lightings came down right next to Draco and the ground cracked underneath the power behind it all. Draco stood there unmoved and no fear was reflected on his face even though Tom looked more and more like Lord Voldemort and the air around the man seemed to crackle with powerful magic.

Now it was Draco's turn to show what he was worth and he began to throw hexes and curses at Tom. But Tom easily caught them. It seemed like it didn't cost him any energy to dodge them.

Then they began throwing hexes and curses at each other at the same time at the speed of lightning. It was impossible for Hermione to see who was winning or who was losing as the curses formed a web of light around both duellists.

But all of the sudden she saw them throwing a curse at each other at the same time and both curses hit each other mid air as a result a big blast was formed and both players flew back by the blast. Draco fell against the wall and Tom fell down on the tables and benches. But Draco head banged dangerously hard against the wall and Hermione jumped up.

She ran towards Draco screaming "Draco! Are you okay? Oh my, that was so hard! Are you alright? Answer the damn question!" Hermione was worried sick he must have lost consciousness.

It seemed to take her forever to get across the hall towards Draco who still lay frozen on the ground while she ran she didn't see that Tom had fired the sanguine curse who was now flying towards her.

"Hermione!" Riddle screamed "Watch out!"

Hermione turned around to see the curse flying towards her only a few more seconds and she would be hit by it and have a terrible gasp in her arm.

But all of the sudden she felt transport to the place where Tom Riddle stood only a second ago and where she stood before, Tom Riddle stood now. The curse was now flying towards him and hit him square in the face. A big gasp was running down his face and blood was streaming out of the wound. This meant that Draco had won the fight if he wasn't bleeding from the blast against the wall.

Hermione ran towards Tom and quickly cast a healing charm before she ran further towards Draco who was still lying unconscious on the floor. Hermione knelt down beside him and cast a quick healing charm that would bring him back.

"Aaaa! Hermione? What happened?" Draco stuttered.

"You challenged Riddle to a duel,that is what happened. You got blasted away against the wall! Let me see your head" Hermione said stern.

Draco carefully tiled his head but as by a miracle there was no blood. This meant that he had won the duel.

"It seems that you have won this duel, Draco." Hermione stated.

"How is that possible?" Draco asked his eyes searching the hall for Riddle but no Riddle was found. Hermione explained the situation that happened just moments ago.

"Well, it seems he likes you." Draco concluded.

~LD~

Two days later and several books later, Hermione made her way outside. It was a beautiful August day. The sun was shining, there was no wind just a pale blue sky and the grass had a healthy green colour.

She had 'Hogwarts, a history' under her arm as she walked towards the hill that looked out on the quidditch pitch. She had a little blanket with her to sit on in the grass. Hermione spread it out on the hill and lay down on it and began reading her book.

After an hour of intensive reading, she put her book down beside her and decided to watch her beautiful surroundings. The lake was glistening in the afternoon sun and a bird was singing its song. Then she looked at the quidditch pitch and saw a man with striking blond silver hair making loops in the air with his broom.

She couldn't help but look at it. The stunts he was pulling off were life threatening. She could recognise one, she once read about it in a quidditch book. She was a know-it-all so she better act like one. The manoeuvre he was pulling of was the dead man's fall. One just dives down till he almost hit the ground and then pulls up, very easy but also very dangerous.

"Like what you are seeing?" a voice came suddenly from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around to look into the smirking face of Tom Riddle. Hermione couldn't help herself and blushed. It was true she was gaping at the manoeuvres the blond silver haired man was making.

"I am sorry I didn't want to startle you." Tom politely said.

"It is nothing. Do you know who is flying?" Hermione asked.

"It seems to me it is your cousin Draco. He seems rather upset doing such dangerous manoeuvres." Tom answered amused "and I saw Abraxas walking in the corridor just a moment ago."

"That could be possible. He is a seeker after all." Hermione stated.

An uncomfortable silence spread around them while Tom sat down beside Hermione.

Hermione felt awkward sitting next to the most feared wizard in whole Britain and probably the world. The silence between them stretched out between them for it felt like an eternity. The air was charged with electricity Hermione couldn't quiet place it. She began to relax after a while as it seemed there was no danger. Tom seemed to feel this and spoke up: "He isn't your cousin, is he?"

Hermione gasped and looked in horror towards Tom. How could he know that? She almost looked like an exact female copy of Draco.

"I – I am sorry but you are mistaken." Hermione stuttered. Tom lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heart began to beat violently as she saw what he was doing. He muttered a spell beneath his breath and Hermione felt a strange tingle running through her body.

"Abraxas could be his cousin or family but not you with your bushy brown hair and brown soft eyes."Tom said calmly.

"You detected the spells I used?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course I did, I am one of the most skilled students that walks this grounds if not the most skilled." Tom's arrogant answer came.

"Will you tell me why you put up this charade?" Tom asked neutrally, a bit of curiosity shimmering through his voice.

"This is not a charade. I am truly his cousin!" Hermione answered defensively.

"Are you kidding me?" Tom sarcastically replied. "Abraxas could be his cousin, even his brother but you. Which makes me wonder why Abraxas looks so much like him? Can you explain that?"

"We just transfigured my hair and eyes because I look so little like him and nobody would believe I am indeed his cousin. That is the truth and the whole truth and that alone." Hermione answered hotly her eyes scanning Tom's face if he believed her.

But apparently he didn't as his answer was: "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? You do know that that makes you even more suspicious, not?"

"Yes, I expect you to believe that because it is the truth. I just look a lot like our grandmother and Draco just looks a lot like our grandfather." Hermione anger reply came.

To her surprise Tom began to laugh. "Calm down, Hermione. I believe you alright?" his sarcastic reply came. He obviously didn't believe a word she said.

"And why does he look so much like Abraxas?" Tom asked.

Hermione was prepared for that one. After she saw them two yesterday she knew Tom would suspect something. So she did a little bit of research so she would have an answer that was absolutely right.

"Well, that mister Riddle is probably because they have both the dominant Veela gene in them. Veela are known for their silver blond hear and striking pale colour. So they both must have some Veela blood in their bloodline." Hermione stated "I don't have the Veela dominant gene so I can't be that blonde and pale."

"Peculiar, miss Grey, very strange indeed. But you must be right although I will check your hypothesis. Would you like to have a tour around the Hogwarts grounds? I will be very happy to be your guide." Tom said delighted.

But before Hermione could answer they were interrupted by Abraxas Malfoy's voice.

"Tom! Tom! Do you fancy a game of quidditch? I got a snitch."

"Don't you see I am busy at the moment. Go ask Grey. He is a seeker and he is already on the pitch."

The look on Abraxas face was one of utter disappointment. Like someone just took away his favourite toy but knew it wouldn't help to push to get it back.

Hermione saw her change to get out under Tom's invitation as she didn't want to spend any more time with the future dark lord.

"It is okay, you can go. I already wanted to go to the pitch to check on my cousin as he seems to have lost his mind with the dangerous loops he is pulling off. So why don't we all go together? Tom you can show me around the pitch. Do you play too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am too a seeker. It is settled then I will show you around the pitch and you can watch a game of quidditch if you like?" Tom's hopeful question came.

"That seems like an excellent idea to me." Hermione answered happily.

"I can still show you around the grounds after the game." Tom said matter of factly.

They walked towards the quidditch pitch to be meted by Draco Grey.

"Hello guys, what are you doing on this lovely Friday afternoon?" Draco's cheerful greeting came.

Abraxas answered before Tom could and said: "We are out to play a little 'catch the snitch'. Are you up for a game with us? What do you think?"

"Sure why not. Are you up for it Tom? A fair game of quidditch, you've got to love it!"

**A/N: what will Tom's reply be? Is this a way of Draco to get back to Tom?**

**Review and I will give you a preview:p**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WOW! Reached 90 reviews are you nuts guys! But I loved, cuddled, hugged, cherished and kissed each one of them!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Special thanks to my incredible Beta: LiveLoveWrite-93**

**CHAPTER 10:**** the pitch**

"I think I rather like to give Hermione a tour around Hogwarts." Riddle answered politely .

"Great a tour around Hogwarts! Why not? I would love to have a tour around Hogwarts! You don't mind that I tag along, Riddle?" Draco teased, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Or maybe rather a good game of quidditch?" Draco pushed it a little further.

Riddle's eyes narrowed and his grey eyes became stormy and clouded. Did Draco push it to far?

"What about you shove your broom up in your arse and get the hell out of here?" Tom's reply came. Hermione feared for Draco and checked Tom's hands, one hand was clenched around his wand and the knuckles were turned white. If Draco pushed it a little further he would transform in one fire of fury!

Hermione decided to intervene: "Why don't you three play a game of quidditch and I'll cheer for all of you and after that we will all go together around Hogwarts. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Splendid, 'Mione! Seems like a great plan!" Draco smiled "Don't you think so Tom?"

"Yes, a marvelous idea." Tom grumbled. "Accio broom!"

Tom's broom came flying towards him and he gripped it tightly in his hands, ready to beat Draco.

"Let's go then" Abraxas said "The first one to catch the snitch is the winner."

Hermione made her way towards the stands and the boys pushed themselves of in the air. Hermione was scared. She was scared that this game would end up in the extension of the duel of two days ago. That they would let their testosterone spike again.

She sat down on the chair on the first row of the quidditch stand and began nervously fidgeting with her slytherin scarf. Damn, she hadn't been this nervous since her NEWT's. She saw Abraxas unleash the snitch that began to flutter in the air and then flew away at the speed of light.

Abraxas pushed himself in the air and began to swirl around Draco. Tom joined Abraxas after a while and they both began to swirl around Draco. As if they were wild animals circling a helpless deer.

They were more concentrating on Draco then the snitch. Draco looked for the first time a little bit frightened. The boys could attack them from both sides he wouldn't be able to get away. Maybe he even felt sorry that he even started the game, even pushed Tom so far.

So his eyes were franticly looking for the snitch hoping that the little thing would save him from the mad boys.

Suddenly Tom signaled to attack and Abraxas made a quick movement. He banged his shoulder against Draco's who flew towards Tom who swung the end of his broom into his face painfully hard.

Draco's head swung away, Hermione stifled a scream. But it was in vain. Draco was tumbling towards the ground in a speed that would be fatal if he hit the ground. She hoped he was doing one of his movements because otherwise she would have to pick him up in pieces. But it didn't seem like it as his robes were whirling around him and had him in a death grip.

She couldn't take it anymore and screamed: "Draco!" Her icy scream ran over the grounds. "Draco!"

But nothing happened he still fell down at the speed of light. Her eyes were tracing Draco and she didn't see the blur of green before it reached him. The green blur pulled at Draco's broom to try and stop his deadly fall. It seemed to work but they were still falling dangerously fast towards the ground. The green blur seemed to be able to detangle Draco from his broom and pulled him onto his. Draco was now dangling onto the broom of the green blur who was now pulling at his broom. But it seemed in vain. As they were still falling now almost reaching the ground. Her eyes were transfixed to them as they fell onto the ground. They were rolling over the ground till they fell still and kept on laying still.

Hermione ran down the stairs of the stand onto the pitch towards the two figures that were still laying still on the ground. She recognized Draco by his hair and ran towards him first. "Draco! Draco! Wake up please!" She slapped across his face trying in vain to wake him up. He kept on staying unconscious, blood streaming down his face in little streams."Damn it, wake up!"

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement from the other figure that lay onto the ground. She ran now towards him and to her surprise it was Tom Riddle who lay on the ground being held up by Abraxas.

"Are you mad? Insane! He is unconscious!" she yelled into his face.

"Well, I tried to safe him after you screamed." Tom said his voice crackling.

"After you, damn it, swung your broom in his face! If he as so much broke one bone in his body you will be feeling sorry that you were ever born. Because I will make your life a living hell!" Hermione seethed and ran back towards Draco an levitated him towards the infirmary.

She heard Abraxas saying behind her back "What the hell happened? You know as well as I that he was faking it."

"You never know." The reply of Tom came.

~LD~

The next morning Hermione ran up the flight of stairs that ran towards the infirmary, her brown hair bouncing on her back and a worried expression on her face. She was scared of what she would find in the infirmary. Making it to the front door of the infirmary, she knocked on it and madam Appelkins opened the door.

"Miss Grey, you must be here to visit mister Grey. How nice of you. He is still sleeping but he will be alright. He already has a visitor, so please be quiet." Madam Appelkins said.

"Another visitor" Hermione thought standing still in the doorway "who would be visiting Malfoy besides me?"

"Do come in, child." Madam Appelkins ushered.

Hermione came in and was met by a Tom Riddle walking briskly passed her. Hermione was stunned and stood still midway to watch after Tom. "What is he doing here?" Hermione thought.

"Why would he visit Draco? He doesn't even like him! Maybe he... Oh no!" Hermione thought running towards Draco's bed and quickly casting some check-up charms.

"Maybe he has done something to Draco!" Hermione thought. But all her check-up charms came back empty which meant that Tom hadn't hurt Draco at all.

"Strange but why then visiting Draco? No, it could not be out of remorse. Or could it? Was he becoming better. But I haven't done a thing! I have to teach him how to love and feel. So he shouldn't be doing any of these things! The bracelet! Maybe Yang knows a bit more. Yang, can you help me?" Hermione thought.

"**Yes, mistress. Your humble servant is here to answer all you questions."** The words were written in the bracelet in melted gold.

"Why is Tom being so good?" Hermione asked.

"**Well, mistress, it seems Tom has a certain pull towards your magic he doesn't quite seem to understand."**

"What do you mean by 'has a certain pull towards my magic'?" Hermione asked.

"**He can feel your magic in the air. It is a very strong magic and he is fascinated by it. He wants to examine it, feel it, test it and try to control it. Don't think he was protecting you when he caught that sanguine curse. He was merely protecting the magic and trying not to unleash it when its mistress was under attack. He doesn't care for the person Hermione. He cares for the strong magic that is inside of you!"**

Hermione was stunned. She didn't know what to say to that. All the things he had done for her were not an act of love or companionship but merely one to preserve her magic! She had to do something about that and right now!

She stormed out of the infirmary after checking up on the still sleeping Draco towards the dungeons where she would hope to find Tom Riddle.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and ended up in front of the portrait of Bella, the vampire. Trying to catch her breath, while resting her hands on her knees and bending over she said the password. Still standing still in the hallway she heard voices in the dorm.

"Yes, my lord. I will do everything in my power to get her join us." The voice stated.

"Good, now stand up my death eater. Go through the boy, he will feel connected to you as you look so much like him. If it takes him to join us for her to join us then so be it." Another voice said drained with authority. "If you fail me there will be consequences and you won't like them. I will give you two weeks to let her join us and if you fail I will have to do it and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, my Lord." The first voice replied.

"Now go!"

She heard footsteps walking towards the portrait and quickly backed away behind the portrait so she wouldn't be seen by the person quickly walking towards her.

The footsteps passed her and walked away from her while she held her breath. She could see the back of the person and saw striking blond silver hair that could only belong to Abraxas Malfoy.

"You can step from behind the portrait now, Hermione."

Hermione gasped and stepped from behind the portrait and entered the dorm.

"How did you know I was standing there?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I heard the portrait open and you are the only other student that is walking this castle." Tom's simple reply came.

"You heard every word we said. I know as you were standing there for a rather long time. So no use in lying to me." Tom stated.

"Do you know who we were talking about?" Tom asked.

"I guess about Draco and me." Hermione replied. "As we are as you stated the only students in Hogwarts at the time being."

"You are correct. I want you to join me!" Tom briskly said.

"Join you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, join me and my death eaters." Tom replied.

"What do you do with your group?" Hermione asked curiously of what his reply could be. Not something like we like to rule the world and kill some muggles.

"We are a group of students that want to expand our magic and learn things that are not thought at Hogwarts." Toms simple answer came.

"So what do you think? Will you join us?" Tom asked Hermione.

**A/N: Will Hermione join them? What did you think of what yang said?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: please if you put me on your favorite story then review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks to LiveLoveWrite-93 for beta-ing!**

CHAPTER 11: Hermione's come back

It was the last day of the summer vacation and it was raining cats and dogs! Hermione sighed, it had been a long time since it had rained like this. She had wanted to go to Hogsmead but she had taken two steps and was already soaked wet and returned. Now she was sitting at the bedside table of Draco who was still lying in the were playing chess. But not the wizarding one because it wasn't invented in that time.

"Tower to C5" Draco was screaming against the chess pieces.

Hermione sighed again. "Draco, they won't move by their own. This is a muggle chessboard."

"I know that! Why can't I put the spell on the pieces?" Draco whined.

"Well, because it would be quiet suspicious if those pieces would begin to move." Hermione countered.

"Okay," Draco grabbed the tower and put it on C5 on top of Hermione's tower "now crush the tower."

"Draco, are you kidding me?" Hermione said annoyed.

Draco began to laugh "I just wanted to test your patience. It seems to me I have reached the limit."

"If you weren't sick, I would punch you in the face like third year!" Hermione half laughed.

"Ow, getting aggressive young lady?" Draco mocked laughing at Hermione's face which was a mixture of seriousness and laughter.

Suddenly there was a noise at the window like someone knocking on it. Hermione stood up to look what or who it was. She reached the window and opened it to reveal a black eagle with two letters attached to its leg. Hermione took the two letters and gave the eagle a little treat.

One was addressed to Draco Grey and one to Hermione Grey. She gave the one for Draco to him and opened her own.

Dear Hermione,

We include here by your acceptation form to our circles.

Yours sincerely,

Tom Riddle

~LD~

*Flashback*

"You want me to join your group of dead- what did you call it? Death streekers?" Hermione said angry.

"Don't laugh at us, you won't like the outcome!" Riddle warned her.

"What outcome? You are just children making a stupid study group for dangerous activities!" Hermione spat. Suddenly Riddle pushed her against the wall his hands around her neck.

"Don't. Don't make it ridiculous. It isn't. I hate it when people laugh at me and what I have accomplished." Tom spoke between gritted teeth.

Hermione searched franticly for her wand and finally closed her hands around the wood. She casted a silent spell. Stupefy!

Tom fell to the ground and Hermione made her escape.

*end of flashback*

~LD~

Hermione took the other paper.

Welcome,

You are invited to join our group "The escapees". We are a group of young students who try to learn and control magic. We try to learn from each other. We help each other where we can.

Our purpose is to help you to enhance other's magic or to learn how to enhance your own magic.

We hope you join our group to teach and learn from others.

Yours,

The escapees

The guts of that man; she had told him she didn't want to join them so he just made up another group that seemed more friendly so she would!

"Hermione, what the hell is this? Tom Riddle asking me to join his study group! Has he gone nuts?" Draco asked amused.

Obviously Tom thought if he asked Draco to join them, she would go with them. But he was wrong she won't join the group of people that killed Harry's parents. Thinking of Harry made her wonder how they were doing. Would they already have found a horocruxe? Would Tom still exist? She guessed he would as he still hadn't turned for the better.

But how could she possibly make him good? She didn't have a clue. She didn't think joining his group of death eaters would make it any better. Giving him access to her power and ability's didn't seem like a good plan. Maybe if she kept insisting not to join their group, he would turn their group into something good. Because she would tell him she only would join them if the group was for a good purpose. No, it seemed like a silly idea. But it seemed like it was the best plan she got.

"Hermione, are you still on this planet?" Draco asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, but I think we shouldn't join this study group. Knowing Tom Riddle it won't have a good purpose. It will be to learn dark magic and magic that is forbidden. We better tell him that we won't join because we only join a good cause." Hermione thought out loud.

"Yeah, I don't like how he is. So dark and fierce." Draco stated.

"Okay, then I'll send our replies." Hermione said taking both their letters.

"I will visit you again tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Tomorrow they will fire me from this infirmary, luckily!" Draco smiled.

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow then." Hermione said while leaving the infirmary

Hermione walked quickly to the dungeons to make her reply. She greeted Bella and walked in. Her room was on the right side of the dungeons, the part where only girls are allowed. She walked quickly up to her room and took a scroll of parchment. She began to write:

Dear Tom Riddle,

Thank you for the invitation. I am very honored but unfortunately I have to turn down your offer as I am only interested in study groups that have a good cause. Yours has no specification so I can't join you.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Grey

She quickly copied the letter and signed it with Draco Grey. She would love to see Tom's face when he read the letter so she quickly went up to the owlery.

~LD~

The next morning Hermione woke up the sun shining on her face. Today was Monday the first of September, all the students would arrive within the Hogwarts Express. She was excited to meet all the Slytherins and the girls with whom she would share a room.

Hermione quickly took a shower and put on her prettiest set of robes. She wanted to make a good impression on the other students.

She almost ran down to breakfast as she was so excited to see Tom's face when he would read the letter.

Arriving at the great hall she pushed open the doors, she was greeted by Draco who was waving and signaling to sit next to him. She quickly walked towards her and saw in the corner of her eye Tom Riddle sitting at the head of the table opposite of where Draco and she were sitting.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Draco greeted her. "How are you on this lovely morning?"

Draco had so much changed since he was here. He seemed to be more free, free of the burdens that kept pushing down.

"I am fine. And you my lad?" Hermione joined in his banter.

"I am fine. Thank you, young lady!" Draco laughed.

"I've sent the letter to Tom." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Really and what did it say?" Draco asked.

"The necessary things" Hermione smiled "That we wouldn't join if it wasn't for a good cause."

"Brilliant, Hermione! I am dying to see his face when he reads those letters" Draco cheered silently.

Hermione began to eat her breakfast and waited impatiently for the letters that came with the owls.

Suddenly there was a rush of noise that announced the arrival of the owls. Indeed, seconds later the owls came flying towards the table and with that the owl that held their letters.

The owl landed in the middle of Tom's plate who already began to curse because now he couldn't eat his breakfast anymore. But still he took the two letters and began to read one.

His face looked first pleased and then furious. He ripped the letter apart and took the second one. As he read the second letter his fist clenched the paper and his knuckles turned white. He made a prop of it and threw it on the ground.

He pushed his chair back and came stalking toward Hermione and Draco.

**A/N: Tom seems pissed! What is he going to do?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello guys! I am back, i know four years. It's been a long time!

Well on with the story

"_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." _

Abraham Lincoln

Tom Riddle walked towards them his eyes blazing, jaw set tight and robes billowing behind him. When all of the sudden he stopped in his tracks, briefly averting his eyes and turned briskly on his heels leaving the great hall. Hermione stunned, looked around to see what had caused Riddle to stop his onslaught. She met the twinkling eyes of Professor Albus Dumbledore who smiled at her. It was as if he knew who she was and what her mission was. Then Dumbledore rested his gaze on Draco who audibly swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. The smile he gave Draco was even wider and he surprisingly winked at him. Draco froze in place, his heart hammering in his ribcage and tears prickling in his eyes. Dumbledore looked away as Dippet called his name.

"Draco, are you alright?" whispered Hermione.

A strangled no came out of Draco's mouth before the sound of his scarping chair reached her ears. Before she could register what it meant he was gone, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts who were swirling in her head.

* * *

"How dare she? Defying me like that? Me, Tom Riddle, the heir of Slytherin!

There is not a single person in my existence that has denied me my wishes. What a bitch! If it weren't for Dumbledore I would have hexed her into oblivion!" Tom yelled with his fist in the air and wand ready to destroy something in the empty classroom.

It was the first empty room he'd found. Well empty, he'd hexed the two snogging fourth years and threatened to do much worse if they stayed. They fleet the classroom as if their lives depended on it. They probably did.

He knew Professor Dumbledore was on to him. Him and those stupid twinkling eyes who seemed to know whatever was going on in his head! He probably did know what was going on in there.

Tom was almost certain he was a legilimens. That is why he started learning occlumency in his fourth year at Hogwarts. His mind was now sealed from Dumbledore but whenever he lost his temperament he would falter. He couldn't take the chance giving Dumbledore a peak at his real character. So he had to leave before those twinkling eyes could see more than he wanted.

Anyway, he knew it was her idea to defy him. Really a good cause? What could probably be a good cause? Saving house-elves? Don't be ridiculous! He knew that in order to get through to her he had to convince Draco. He knew the best way to make men join his little group was giving them a taste of true power. In particular the power that lay within their group. He had to make Draco taste the sweetness of power, the feeling of superiority over others. To do as he wishes and not listening to others. To make his will law and see others bow to the power he harbored or to make him believe he harbored. Because the real power lay of course with him, Tom Riddle. He had never seen a man who could withstand the sweetness of power. So surely Draco couldn't either. So how was he going to display his power to this little excuse of a wizard? Make Draco wield it under his guidance and most importantly make him addicted to the taste of it.

Meanwhile Hermione was ticking her fork against her plate at the breakfast table. Memories taking over her mind. She totally forgot that Professor Dumbledore was still alive in 1943. How could she forget this? She could ask for his help in defeating Voldemort or at least try to change his character and hoping he would become something else. Maybe even a great good wizard. She burst out a dry laugh at that. Voldemort good? That would not be in the stars. But then what was the goal of her visit if not to change him for the better? She sighted and buried her face in her palms. What was she going to do? Maybe yang could help her. Maybe just maybe he knew what to do.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Headmaster Dippet announcing the sorting of the first years. Hermione hoped she would hear a familiar name. But she knew it was impossible. Even Professor McGonagall would only attend in three years. Not that she would probably be of much help as a first year. But still it would give her some comfort that she would be here. But Harry's and Rons grandparents would be here. She looked around and surely she saw the red mop of hair that belonged to Septimus Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table next to a head of unruly black hair, Thomas Potter. She couldn't help but smile at that sight. Thomas was laughing about something Septimus said. There was no sadness in their eyes only merit. She straited her back determent to reach her goal for the sake of Septimus and Thomas grandchildren.

After the sorting she was going to talk to yang, hatch out a plan together and talk to Draco. Draco deserved a chance to redeem himself. If Riddle got a chance to save himself from himself so did Draco. She would tell him about her mission and so giving him the chance to rewrite history. Because if they succeeded, Draco would never have to kill Dumbledore resulting in an alive Dumbledore in their time.

The sorting was over and she began to pick at the food at her plate. She decided it was a waist of time sitting here at the table and quietly left the great hall. She was going to find Draco. She didn't think he would go back to his room as it turned out he chaired that room with Riddle. No way he would want Riddle to see him broken up like that. Then it hit her, he would probably be in the astronomy tower remembering that faithful night.

She hurried towards the tower, running up the stairs thinking if it was really the best plan to tell Draco. Her gut said he would help. She needed an alley in this situation. It seemed like Draco was ready to face the reality of the situation and not running away like the coward he used to be. At least he deserved to know who he was dealing with.

She swung the door open. "Draco?" she panted, the air burning in her longs from the exertion. She saw him looking out of the window tears glistening in his eyes and hands tight behind his back. He didn't look around at the sound of his name.

She stood still behind him and said: "Draco, I have to talk to you. It is about Riddle. He is not who you think he is. He is not …" She trailed of. She quickly cast a charm that would keep intruders and eavesdroppers out. Not a word of what she was about to say could leave this room.

She inhaled deeply through her nose and said: "He is not just some student of Hogwarts. He is."

"Voldemort." Draco breathed.

Hermione looked confused at him and was speechless for a few seconds. Draco suddenly turned around his robe billowing a bit only to hang still mere second later around his frame. His eyes a liquid silver staring hard in slightly dilated golden brown eyes.

"What did you think? That I wouldn't find out who he is?" he sneered at her "That I wouldn't realize there was more about the arrogant baster than met the eye!"

"Um … I …" Hermione spluttered. Draco turned back around looking intensively at the landscape.

"I couldn't risk it! You know that just as much as I do. The last time I checked you were a Death Eather. You even let your little club in Hogwarts causing mayhem. You are one of his followers! I couldn't risk you telling him about me or my mission!"

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth stilling herself from more words coming out. Bracing herself for the anger that sure was to follow after her hard words. But there was only silence.

"Was." Draco said.

Hermione looked questioningly at his back.

"I was one of his followers. When I came in the Room of Requirement it was to make amends. Only weeks ago, i went to the Order of the Phoenix and offered myself to their mercy. They gave me a way to redeem myself by being a spy for the Light."

Hermione just gaped at Draco.

"After Voldermort tortured and killed Professor Burbage, I was sick to my core. I couldn't do this anymore. But what was I to do, I was living with a psychopath who killed and tortured as a hobby. My father saw my anguish and took me apart. He told me he would help me escape Voldermorts clutches. I didn't want to leave. Voldemort had threatened me in sixth year that he would kill my parents if I didn't succeed in killing Dumbledore and letting Death Eathers in Hogwarts. Surely he would do that if I left. My father told me it was the price he was willing to pay for his mistakes that I didn't need to pay it for him. No matter how hard I protested, his mind was set. I would go to the Order and offer myself to them. He seemed to be sure that they wouldn't harm me as he thought Dumbledore already protected me during sixth year and the Order would never dishonor Dumbledores memory."

"What your father did was very brave, taking his responsibility like that." Hermione said daring to lay her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"It was what inspired me to be brave. He helped me escape through the secret tunnel in the Manor. When the Order decided I was to be a spy, I went back hoping nothing had happened to my parents. Apparently my father had outsmarted Voldemort and pretended I was sick with the dragon pox. Knowing how contagious it was Voldemort would never set foot in my room. Even though there is a cure now."

"Dracoposi." Hermione wisphered.

"Yes, Dracoposi." Draco smiled at her knowledge and will to express it. "It would still take a week to heal completely and is contagious during the whole time. I can't help but think my father knew what the Order would offer me before I went. So when I returned after a week no one questioned where I had been. Voldemort sent me back to Hogwarts so that I would help Professor Snape install a reign of terror. Little did he know. My parents were as save as they could be under circumstances and I could assist Severus in his fight against Voldemort without endangering them. When we left through the door in the Room of Requirement, I was about to tell you I was a spy. I thought you were more likely to listen than those other two hot heads."

Hermione smiled at the memory of her two hot heads fighting Tom Yang.

"Why didn't you tell me the whole story when we arrived?" Hermione asked.

"Would you have believed me? Especially without the Order there to confirm it." Draco retorted.

Hermione pursed her lips.

"I didn't think so." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, you are probably right. But how did you know Riddle was Voldemort?" she eyed him a bit suspicious since he seemed to have distracted her with his spy story.

"A few things: of course the fact that you were here and in contact with him. The Golden trio or at least just one, going back in time at such a crucial moment in history, could only mean to change it. Since the first person you fixed your gaze on was him. Secondly the way my grandfather bowed to him like he was a master. Yes, my father told me grandpa Abraxas was already a follower before him. Who else would he bow to like that then Voldemort? Last but not least the sheer power he wielded during our duel "

"Still you chose to battle him?" Hermione gaped at him for the second time in mere minutes.

"Well it was to late already. The realization that he was Voldemort hit me like a cold bucket of water when I saw Abraxas bow before him mere seconds before the duel. So I gave it my all turning the 'unpleasant' situation into something useful by testing how far he would go as in hurting me and measuring how powerful he already was."

"Are you nuts! He could have killed you!" Hermione yelled and punched him on the shoulder.

"Au, easy Granger! Of course not, I knew that. Besides I was tutored by a great duelist as soon as my father knew of the Orders decision. He wanted to give me every possible weapon in order for me to survive. Voldemort was to buzzy to notice my absence every evening when I went to see my tutor through the secret tunnel from the Manor. So I knew I could at least hold my ground. Either way he would never have killed me, injure me maybe yes." Draco gave her his trademark Malfoy smirk.

"How could you have know?! That is ridiculous." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked angry towards him.

"Because he would never risk giving up his 'perfect pupil' charade just to kill me. That was more important to him than killing me or even beating me. When the teacher body of the school would see who he truly was they would expel him. He would never be able to return to his home Hogwarts and finish his education." he answered smugly.

"_And never be able to make horocruxes out of the founders items." Hermione thought "Draco could be right he would never do something that could get him expelled. He was sneaky like that. Shit, the horocruxes! How could she forget!? I have to find out if he already made one." _

"Why are you face palming yourself? Better yet, why don't you tell me your little mission plan?" Draco smiled mischievously.

**Ps: An extra long chapter for you guys because of my absence! I promise I will do my best to finish this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

"**We do not merely destroy our enemies; we change them."  
**― George Orwell

She looked up at him staring in those silver eyes trying to peek at his soul. Could she really trust him with the reason why she was here? She fidgeted with her watch.

She had asked herself this question numerous times already since she had left the great hall.

Her heart said yes but as she was a sensible woman she needed to lay the pro and contra's before her. The one big contra was that he was the enemy, a Death Eather. But he'd said he was not the enemy anymore. Also a big contra, he could be a real stuck-up pure blooded prick. A smile started to form on her lips with that thought. The big pro's were that she was alone in this and didn't seem to get the job done on her own. Maybe she needed a boy to help her understand the workings of a boys brains. So with some luck his help would get the job done. She was also sure that given the chance to redeem himself for Professor Dumbledore's death he would take it. Plus he already didn't like Riddle for who he was now and hated what he would become. Surely he would help her take him down. The pro's outweighed the con's. She decided she would let him in on her mission.

Made up her mind, she looked at the watch she'd been fiddling with for the last few minutes.

"Well," drawled Malfoy "made up your mind yet?"

"Shit, we have to go!" She tucked at Draco's sleeve. When he didn't seem to plan on moving any time soon, she grabbed him by his wrist and started pulling him through the door and down the stairs.

Draco yelped indignantly and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"Lessons are starting in a few minutes." Hermione said distressed.

"Of course, because that is a reason to let me almost tumble down a flight of stairs." Malfoy sarcastically replied "or are you tying to distract me from the question I just asked?" He smiled slyly ad her.

"Ow, hush Malfoy. Damn it, why did our first lesson have to be potions?" she questioned, successfully pulling Malfoy through the almost empty corridors. They still had a long run ahead of them before entering the dungeons.

Suddenly Draco pulled his wrist free and grabbed her hand in one swift motion. Hermione yelped and almost fell from the sudden change in direction.

"Mal- Draco, what the hell?"

"Hermione, remember I used to live in the dungeons. I know a shortcut." Draco explained, successfully leading Hermione through several to her unknown passages. Her head was spinning. She was totally disorientated. Her mind seemed to snap back in place as Draco halted before the potions room door. To late realizing what was happening she collided with Malfoy making them stumble in the room.

All eyes were trained on them, in the corner of her eye she saw Riddle's eyes looking at their interlaced hands. She quickly led go of Draco's hand. Only thinking mere seconds later, it shouldn't matter what he thought of her relation with Draco. Although in the muggle world cousins didn't marry with one another, normally. In the wizarding world it was very common. She almost had to laugh at the thought of Malfoy and her romantically involved.

"Mister and misses Grey, nice of you to join us. I am sorry. This morning I should have asked mister Riddle to lead you to the potions lab. It must have slipped my mind." Professor Slughorn smiled apologetically at them. "As the head of your House, it is inexcusable but … ah"

He turned around gesturing them to sit. Draco and Hermione quickly took their seats and opened their books.

"Today we are going to make 'Benevola animi'. Can someone tell me what the properties of this potion are and what it is used for?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"Mister Riddle." Slughorn said. She slumped back in her chair as Riddle seemed to be quicker than her.

"The potion is a dark purble green, thick like syrup and has a boiling point of 40 degrees which makes it very tricky to make. Warm it a bit to hard and the potion is gone in mere seconds. It smells like freshly mowed grass. Benevola animi gives the administrator the power to influence the emotions of a person, to instigate or restrain them."

"Very well, mister Riddle as always." Professor Slughorn smiled at him.

Hermione let out a small sigh of disapointment.

"What are the key ingrediënts of this potion?"

"Passiflora leaves, Panex ginseng root and corpus vitreum of a moose respectivly for restraining and instigating emotions. Corpus vitreum is added allowing the administrater to see emotions and so deciding to tune them down or up."

"Excellent, mister Riddle, you should consider becoming a potion master."

"_A master of evil, yeah" Hermione thought. _

"What is the main usage of this potion?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air for the third time.

"Maybe we should give someone else a shot, don't you think so mister Riddle?"

"Of course, professor Slughorn." Riddle replied politly.

"Though I doubt they would ever give such a complete answer as you would, Tom. Miss Grey would you like to try?"

She could hardly repress the sneer that was starting to form. She replied smugly: "It is used in the psychiatry to restrain psychotic outburst of emotions and to ad or remove emotion in different psychiatric diseases like for example turning down fear in anxiety disorders. In order to let those patients learn coping strategies in a fearless state and tuning up the grade of fear as they coping techniques evolves. So they gradualy are exposed to anxiety as to not overload them. With the potion the treatment is succesfuller and more efficient. In court it was used to help determine whether a person is guilty or not. But …"

"_Shit," Hermione wanted to say but it was banned in 1970 "of course it's not yet outlawed. How am I going to talk myself out of this?" She saw Riddle questionably and slightly suspicious looking at her. _

"Miss Grey, it is still used in court though there are votes to ban it from court. But that still hasn't happened as far as I know." professor Slughorn said sternly. Riddle eyes narrowed at that.

"I am sorry, Professor. In France where I was tutored the usage of Benevola animi was prohibited in 1935. It was my mistake to assume it was also outlawed here."

Slughorn directed his gaze to his obviously favorite pupil. "Tom, it seems I was right in my presumption. Now, not to worry miss Grey your answer was quite well compared to others." Slughorn looked pointly at Thomas Potter. She later learned that he had written a whole paper on the wrong potion and even than had half of the information wrong.

Hermione inhaled deeply through her noise and exhaled through her mouth trying to calm herself . The anger she felt not yet subduing.

"Let's begin with the preparation of the potion. Open up your books at page 368."

Slughorn rambled on about the different techniques used in the preparation. Hermione started neatly writing down every detail. Then she saw Draco leaning towards her, his lips almost touching her ear.

"So Hermione, how does it feel to be outsmarted? The feeling must be strange to you. You're not hurt that your not longer the teachers pet in class?" Draco whispered mockingly, his breath tickling her ear.

Hermione briskly turned her head towards him and spat out, "Just shut it!". Her eyes blazing with the anger she was trying to hold back previously. Their noses were almost touching and lips only inches apart. She didn't know how long they kept looking at each other like that. It was only when she heard Slughorn clear his throat awkwardly, she snapped out of it. She looked down at her papers as a blush crept up her cheeks while absently tucking away a loose strand of hair. She nervously bit her lip and hoped Slughorn would move on with the lesson.

After what seemed like forever to Hermione, Slughorn said: "Do not forget to constantly monitor the temperature because as said before when the potion reaches more then 40 degrees it will vaporise."

As she didn't want any more attention on her during this lesson, she agreed to Draco's preposition to handle the chopping and slicing of ingredients while he took care of the cooking. Wanting to be away from Draco she stood up to fetch the ingredients. She entered the little cupboard and began collecting. She found everything rather quickly except for the Panex ginseng root and began tentatively looking around. Her eyes scanning the different shelves until she found it a few feet above her head. Hermione reached out to grab the bottle, tiptoeing but only her finger-tops caressed the cool glass. She sighed and lowered her arm.

"I can reach it for you if you want?" a voice behind her offered polity. She froze in place. Hermione did not hear him come in. She started to turn around trying to face the person. But as she was turning he reached out to the shelve with the root. Unconsciously she crimped a bit, making herself smaller as he stretched over her to grab it. As he lowered his hand he looked down at her. She'd never seen his face so up close. His smile formed little dimples in his cheeks and his eyes were full with merit. It was probably the most human, happy and free from any charade she had seen Lord Voldemort since they arrived.

"I am not making you uncomfortable, am I?" Riddle teased. He probably felt how she had shied away from him.

"Um...no, thank you." Hermione stuttered as she held out her hand.

Tom planted the bottle in her hand, his fingers brushing her soft skin. Hermione repressed a shudder and hastily left the cupboard before another blush could creep up her cheeks. Draco was already waiting for her at their table with the instruments they needed set up, idly ticking his pen against the hard surface.

She cursed under her breath. _"What is it with me today? Blushing like a stupid teenage girl!" _

She sat on her stool absentmindedly putting the ingredients on the table. She was thinking about the shudder that crept up her spine. Convincing herself it was because of how repulsive he was, and not the fact he looked absolutely beautiful in that moment. Didn't Harry tell her that Riddle was quite handsome and popular with the girls. Though he never looked twice at a girl. Maybe he liked...she shook her head trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Shall we begin?" Draco asked. They worked in silence, only the sound of her knife against the wooden plank and the clinging of Draco's spoon against the kettle was heard.

After an hour their potion was ready. They were the second in their class to finish it. Riddle of course being the quicker one. Professor Slughorn walked through the class, stopping at every pair to assert their result. Sometimes when he looked at the potion ,he just snorted and shook his head or clap someone on the back felicitating them for their effort. When he reached Riddle and Rosier's table, he started gushing over Riddle's supreme made potion with every superlative of great.

Last he came to their table and noted that their potion was probably the second best. Yet Toms potion outmatched Draco's. Draco sneered blatantly at Slughorn's back. Hermione thought that only his "pure-blooded superior" upbringing was holding him back from sticking his tong out.

She couldn't hold back and whispered in his ear, "How does it feel to be second best in potions after years being the first one in class? I bet you miss Snape now." Slughorn dismissed the class. Stools scraped over the ground as students started to gather their stuff.

"At least Professor Snape knew what he was talking about and wasn't giving anyone preference in his class." Draco countered randomly throwing his quill and paper in his bag.

"Are you kidding me? He-" Hermione replied but was interrupted.

Riddle stood next to their table with his bag nonchalantly thrown over his shoulder. "Who is Prrofessor Snape?" he asked smiling.

"No one you need to know about." Draco snapped, briskly walking out of the room.

Hermione looked apologetically at him. "He was our potion master when we were home schooled. He was rather fond of Draco and favored him. I was simply pointing out that he must miss being the best at potions."

"How Slytherin of you Miss Grey." Riddle smiled at her.

"It was only because he had just done the same to me at the beginning of the lesson." Hermione replied.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, something about being outsmarted by you." Hermione grudgingly answered looking away.

Her attention was drawn back to him when heard his bubbling laughter. It seemed to come from deep within him and sounded so natural that she couldn't understand why he would give up on that. His future self did not laugh so joyfully and lightly. It held the sinister forbidding of pain, death and despair.

"I am sorry, miss Grey. It was not my intention to make you feel inadequate. It was an honest mistake you made since the education you received was French." Riddle said still a bit chuckling but honesty leaking through his words.

"It was my mistake to forget that I was getting an English education." she grinned.

They had arrived before the door of History of Magic, he led her in. She settled besides Draco while Riddle sat down besides Avery. She took a last glance at him and smiled.

"Cozying up to Riddle, are we." Draco said flatly. Hermione did not honor him with a reply but couldn't deny the fact that this was indeed the first civil conversation she had with him. Probably because it was the first time she didn't feel like he was manipulating her.

The rest of the lesson past with her attentively listening to Professor Binns. His lessons seemed to be more animated than they were in her time. That probably had to do with the fact that he was not transparent yet. She wondered when he'd become a ghost. He covered the Second World War that was still raging on outside the walls of Hogwarts.

The next lesson was Transfiguration. She hoped Draco would be able to handle it. It would be difficult to explain too Dumbledore why Draco would get upset. She made sure that when History of Magic ended, she accompanied him to their next lesson. When they entered Dumbledore's classroom, Draco seemed to be startled by Dumbledore's presence as if he'd forgotten that he was still alive and taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts. But he quickly pulled himself back together and took a seat at the back of the class.

Hermione followed him and took the seat next to him. His lips formed a small smile as he looked at her, his eyes shining with a mix of gratitude and pain.

She took out her books and quill as Professor Dumbledore started the lesson. Draco sat on the edge of his chair, his back dead straight and eyes scanning the room as if there could be a threat around every coroner. As the lesson went on, Hermione subconsciously began to flex her own back muscle but Draco kept on sitting straight as an arrow. Every now and than she heard him audibly swallow. Probably trying in vain to get rid of the lump in his throat.

When more than half of the lesson had past, Hermione tried to suppress the urge to touch him. She longed to give him a comforting squeeze, easing his pain. The only thing that held her back was the fact he wouldn't appreciate being comforted by a mudblood. Her right hand lay on the hard cold stone of the desk. It seemed to radiate a heat from deep within her bones that made her skin tickle and her fingers twitching unable to lay still on the surface. She fought a battle within herself to lay her hand on his for almost a quarter of an hour. She finally gave in, reasoning that he looked grateful when she took the seat beside him. She slowly moved her arm and tentatively made contact with the back of his ice cold hand. When he didn't pull away, she gave his hand a small squeeze. At that he looked up at her, tears glistening in his eyes. His eyes examined her face for a second until he seemed to have found what he was looking for. A tiny smile graced his lips before he looked away. She slowly pulled her hand away.

Hermione decided than that she would take him to the Room of Requirement during lunch break. When the lesson ended she 'clumsily' let her back fall from the desk and asked Draco if he could help her. He looked longingly at the door but seemed to decide to endure his agony for a few more minutes in order to help her. When they were finished, the classroom and corridors were empty. Draco began to walk towards the great hall when Hermione said: "I want to show you something."

"Can't it wait, Granger? You may have noticed I am not really in the mood. I would like to be alone for a bit." Draco replied irritated.

"I can help you save our professor." Hermione blurted. That stopped Draco death in his tracks.

"I mean my mission can save him. I want to tell you the reason why I am here. What my goal is for this trip to the past." Hermione explained. Draco just kept on standing still.

"I can further explain it to you if you want too. Maybe not here in the middle of the corridor but in the Room of Requirement I can show you." That seemed to snap him out of it and he turned around stalking towards her his robes billowing behind him.

"Then show me," he snapped. Hermione turned around and walked down the hall towards the Room of Requirement. Draco followed her in silence. When they arrived at the Room of Requirement, she walked before the invisible door three times while chanting the verse in her head: "Open for me and show me the mirror of goodness."

A door appeared before them, behind it laid an empty chamber with only two comfortable chairs and the mirror in it. Draco followed her and took the seat beside hers.

Silence enveloped them while Hermione tried to form the right words in her head. In the end she decided to just say the words that came to her. She cleared her throat and began: "I came here back in time to try to prevent the future from happening. My goal is to change Tom Riddle and so preventing him from becoming Lord Voldemort. You see, by changing the future Dumbledore would never have to die"

Hermione noticed how he didn't flinch anymore at the mention of those names.

"How did you want to do that? Put a heart in his empty chest?" Draco said sarcastically.

"I think I can help you with that." Tom's yang replied smugly as he appeared in the mirror: his arms crossed, his foot tapping and a mischievous smile on his lips.

Draco snapped his head around, shock written all over his face. "Welcome, Draco Malfoy I presume. Let me introduce myself, I am Tom Riddle's yang." He held his hand up for Draco to shake. But he just stared at him with his mouth agape. After a few seconds, yang let his arm fall to his side.

"No need to be rude, Malfoy." he grumbled mockingly.

At that Draco snapped his mouth shut.

"What the hell is going on here, Granger?" Draco demanded pointing his finger at Riddle's yang. Tom seemed to find that the excellent timing to laugh gleefully.

"Ow, shut it, Riddle!" Hermione snapped.

"Come on," Riddle's yang protested "his reaction to my presence was marvelous! I could almost see what he had eaten this morning." He opened his mouth wide mimicking Draco's earlier state of astonishment. "Though he did not try to hex me, contrary to Potter and Weasley."

"I see you have the same kind of distasteful humor as your stuck-up duplicate." Draco drawled.

"At least-" Riddle's yang tried to reply.

"Would you just both shut it!" Hermione sighed "and let me explain."

Hermione told him the whole story from the beginning, of how she had met Riddle's yang and his preposition to reunite him with his body. Then about her first attempt to reunite him with his body but how it didn't work because he was to far gone. She had to teach him love and friendship.

"I just don't know how I can teach him about love and friendship? I thought maybe you could help, I mean your a man of his age. You could know how to make that happen, not? I really don't know how to go about this. I've been pondering about this for a while now.

Could I make him fall in love with someone? I don't know. Maybe I could become his real friend, not one of those friends he sees as servants. Honestly, I don't know. So that's why I brought you here. Maybe you and yang could find a way."

"Hermione," Draco said carefully "I really don't think he is capable of love even friendship. You've seen the way he is. It's not all an act."

"I disagree." Riddle's yang prompted.

"Of course you disagree, you are on-"

Tom Riddle's yang interrupted him, "He could fall in love with Hermione."

"What?!" they both said stunned.

**Author note: Special thanks to HarrietMitchellx , my super reviewer! **


End file.
